


La felicidad se llama libertad

by lesmis_es, sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jean Valjean & Cosette Fauchelevent, Platonic Enjolras/Grantaire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmis_es/pseuds/lesmis_es, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toda su vida Cosette ha tenido un único deseo: encontrar la felicidad. Pero necesita una voz en particular que la guíe hacia el camino para encontrarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La felicidad se llama libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir una historia que de otra manera nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Escribir desde el POV de Cosette fue algo extraño pero gratificante. Espero que te guste…

Cuando Cosette es pequeña, la felicidad se limita a poder pasar la tarde en el cuartito de su padre en el jardín, comiendo pan negro y contándole historias sobre su vida en el colegio. 

Su padre la mira como si no necesitara nada más en el mundo. Ella tampoco necesita otra cosa. 

Al menos, hasta que crece. 

*** 

No puede recordar el momento exacto en que la casita de su padre en el convento dejó de ser suficiente. Sólo sabe que de repente los muros de aquel lugar están muy cerca unos de otros y se le escapa un suspiro de vez en cuando al pensar qué hay más allá. 

Un día su padre la escucha suspirar y le pregunta qué sucede. Ella nunca le ha mentido y no va a empezar ese día. 

Una semana después, dejan el convento y Cosette puede ver desde la ventana de un coche lo que hay al otro lado. 

*** 

Las paredes de su casa son más estrechas, pero en ocasiones salen de allí y caminan por el parque. Del brazo de su padre, Cosette es libre como nunca antes lo ha sido. 

No recuerda casi nada de su vida antes de que llegara su padre, pero está segura de que entonces tampoco lo había sido. Tan sólo recuerda oscuridad, frío y miedo, pero intenta nunca pensar en ello. 

En esa época, mientras deja el cuerpo de una niña pero no es todavía una mujer, la felicidad es el aire limpio del parque, los pájaros cantando y su padre, mayor y animado, llevándola del brazo. 

*** 

Luego, eso tampoco es suficiente. 

A Cosette le hubiera gustado ser una buena chica y una buena hija, aceptar la vida que tenía sin sentirse tan vacía y descontenta siempre. Se esfuerza en sonreír, en escuchar a su padre y en entretenerle con la música que sabe hacer. Salen juntos al parque y allí a veces siente que es suficiente, pero sabe que no. 

Lo disfruta, en realidad sí, pero le hace falta algo más. 

Prueba entonces varias cosas. Tal vez lo que le falta es una madre que le enseñe cosas femeninas. Por suerte, desde que viven fuera, cuenta con madame Santos, quien la atiende en todas aquellas necesidades que se le escapan a su padre por ser del ámbito femenino. 

Es entonces cuando descubre dichas varias, como los lazos, los pañuelos finos y los vestidos. 

Pero ninguna la hace sentir plenamente completa. 

*** 

—Algo te molesta, puedo verlo. 

Cosette se sonroja al escuchar a su padre, y azorada esconde la mirada. Los cabellos los lleva sueltos y caen sobre su pecho, cubriendo esas formas que tan bien marcan sus vestidos pero que ante su padre aún le da algo de reparo resaltar. 

No le gusta molestarlo, ni preocuparlo, pero allí está él. La sonrisa amable en los labios, la sombra de cansancio detrás de su mirada, la preocupación real. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —se atreve a decir tras un momento. No le tiene miedo. Jamás podría, si es un santo. 

El miedo está en hacerle daño. En presionar demasiado en alguna dirección que él no quiera revelar. Sin embargo, a ella no puede negarle nada y asiente. 

—Adelante —la motiva al ver que a pesar de su permiso no se anima. 

—Papá, ¿qué te hace feliz? —se atreve finalmente a preguntar. Una vez dichas las palabras, devora con los ojos su rostro, ansiando escuchar su respuesta. 

Nota la sorpresa en su rostro y por un momento se inquieta. Pero la respuesta no tarda en llegar. 

—Tú me haces feliz —responde con simpleza su padre. Cosette se da cuenta que pudo haber esperado esa respuesta desde antes de formular la pregunta, y aun así se siente insatisfecha. A pesar de la calidez en la mirada de su padre, frunce ligeramente el ceño. Lo lamenta, pero debe insistir. 

—¿Pero antes de mí? ¿Qué te hacía feliz antes, papá? 

La tristeza tras su mirada pasa un momento a su rostro, haciendo a Cosette lamentar su pregunta. La respuesta tarda más en llegar esta vez. No lo hace hasta después de que la mirada de su padre se pierda en un pasado al que ella no tiene acceso y al que no se lo van a dar. 

—Ayudar a la gente siempre me hizo feliz. Auxiliar al prójimo —declara finalmente. La nostalgia tiñe sus palabras y si Cosette no supiera que es imposible que su padre hubiera hecho algún mal, juraría que la culpa también. 

Ella lo medita un momento. Lo ha acompañado a dar limosna después de la misa de cada domingo y en efecto, es satisfactorio ver cómo el rostro de los menos favorecidos se iluminan al verlos acercarse. Pero aquello no puede ser suficiente. 

No se da cuenta de cómo le brillan los ojos al elevar una mirada suplicante hacia él. 

—Entonces necesito ayudar a la gente —declara con seguridad, resuelta a probar allí la respuesta a su dilema. Su padre no la comprende, por lo que debe darse a explicar—. Lo necesito, papá. Necesito ayudar, más allá de acompañarte cuando lo haces en la iglesia. 

Nota su reticencia, tal y como había podido asumir que sucedería. 

—No lo sé, Cosette, puede ser peligroso. Desgastante. No demasiado propio de una señorita —objeta, aunque no con demasiada fuerza. 

—Por favor, papá —insiste, arrodillándose a su lado en el sillón y poniendo las manos cálidas sobre su brazo. 

Cuando su padre suspira sabe que la próxima vez que salga a ayudar al prójimo, la dejará ir con él. 

*** 

Es reconfortante eso de ir a ver a los pobres, llevarles cestas con alimentos y ropa, dedicarles una sonrisa y un apretón de manos. Le gusta llevar un poco de luz y esperanza. Mira los rostros cansados y demacrados iluminarse cuando la ven llegar. En el convento le habían hablado sobre la pobreza pero no la había conocido realmente hasta entonces. 

No son las mismas personas que ve en la iglesia los domingos. Aquellos centros de personas pobres donde su padre la lleva ahora tienen personas más tristes, más carentes, más necesitadas aún. 

Sin embargo, Cosette sabe que su padre intentaba protegerla a toda costa. Eso le hace pensar que ahí afuera, en lugares más escondidos de París, hay una pobreza y una miseria que no le están dejando ver. 

No está totalmente segura de quererla conocer. 

*** 

Algunos días, Cosette va a hacer las visitas sin su padre. Él tiene que viajar de vez en cuando y no siempre la lleva con él. Por suerte, tras rogarle un poco ha accedido a que vaya con madame Santos de compañía. 

Es en una de esas ocasiones, tras convencer a su llevadera acompañante de ir al cuarto que alquila una familia con más miembros de los que pueden alimentar, escucha por primera vez una voz que tiene la fuerza de un rayo y habla de todas esas realidades que desconoce. 

Sin siquiera pensar en refrenarse, se acerca a la parte de atrás de la habitación. No sabe qué hay al otro lado, pero de ahí viene esa voz fuerte y tenaz. 

—¡Se lavan la conciencia regalando las migajas que caen de su mesa! No hay libertad mientras hay hambre. No hay fuerzas para luchar si no hay comida. ¡Lo saben! Mientras nos limitemos a aceptar las migajas, seremos esclavos. ¡Francia es prisionera y nosotros con ella! 

La sensación que la invade es nueva y no sabe si calificarla de desagradable. Al menos es inquietante. ¿Prisioneros de quién? ¿Esclavos? ¿De qué habla ese chico? 

Sus ojos se fijan en una tabla corrida en lo alto de la pared, a través de la cual se cuela el sonido. Localiza una vieja caja de madera y sin preguntarse si podrá aguantar su peso sube en ella para alcanzar a ver por la abertura. 

Es entonces cuando ve a aquel chico por primera vez: cabellos rubios como el sol, ojos refulgentes como el fuego. Su expresión es severa y todos alrededor lo miran embelesados. Es como un ángel vengador, bello y furioso. No entiende la mitad de lo que dice pero quiere escucharlo todo. 

—Tenga cuidado, señorita —le advierte una voz a su lado. Es la mujer mayor que vive en la casa. Tiene una mirada cansada y parece haber vivido muchos, muchos años. Dirige una mirada de desaliento hacia la pared y niega despacio—. Ya una vez nos dijeron que habría libertad, y lo que conseguimos, fue más hambre. 

Cosette baja de la caja y se disculpa, pero no puede dejar de pensar que detrás del cansancio de aquella mujer, hay un anhelo que hasta ese entonces, ella nunca había conocido. 

*** 

Piensa mucho en aquel hombre. Si lo considera con detalle, no es más que un chico joven. Sin embargo, nunca ha escuchado a alguien hablar igual. 

Quiere saber más, pero tiene la sensación de que no puede preguntar abiertamente al respecto. No quiere inquietar a su padre. 

—Escuché que algunas personas dicen que Francia es prisionera, ¿a qué se refieren? 

Cuando deja caer la pregunta tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no demostrar lo ansiosa que está por una respuesta. Su padre, sin embargo, suspira y niega. 

—Hay personas que no están de acuerdo con cómo funciona el país y quieren que en lugar de un rey, nos organicemos diferente —responde de manera algo vaga. No parece tener mucho interés en hablar del tema. 

Normalmente aquello le hubiera sonado aburrido, pero en ese momento está intrigada y necesita más. 

—¿Y cómo quieren que nos organicemos? —se atreve a preguntar, aunque no tiene idea de a qué se refiere. 

Su padre la mira largamente y suspira otra vez. 

—Son sueños, Cosette. Hay gente que sueña con un mundo mejor y cree que puede cambiarlo todo. Pero no miden el precio que pueden costar sus sueños. 

Cierra los ojos cuando su padre extiende el brazo hacia ella, para acariciarle una mejilla. 

—No sé dónde lo escuchaste, pero déjalo ir. Estos no son temas para ti. Quiero que tengas una vida tranquila. 

Su padre sólo quiere lo mejor para ella y le gusta hacerle caso por lo mismo. Pero justo eso que le está pidiendo sabe muy bien que no lo logrará hacer. 

***

La siguiente vez que sale con madame Santos vuelven a pasar por el lugar donde escuchó al joven. Su acompañante no está muy convencida, pero para su suerte sabe respetar muy bien la idea de que ella es la ama de casa y no una niña a su cuidado. No sabe si su padre era consciente de la posición en la que la ponía cuando la presentó de esa manera cuando contrató a la mujer que la acompañaba. 

Tras convencerla de ir a hacer unas compras de verduras que necesitarán en la casa mientras ella verifica que en la familia que fueron a ver todo esté bien, Cosette se cerciora de que nadie la observara y entra por la puerta del local detrás del cuarto en que vivía la pobre familia. 

Una vez dentro toma conciencia plena de que nunca ha estado en un lugar así y no sabe cómo moverse. Hay varias mesas, la mayoría vacías. En las que hay gente, son grupos de cuatro hombres, jugando con dominós. Tras la barra, una mujer gorda y fea la mira con sorpresa. 

—Vaya, una princesita —dice con sorna uno de los hombres—. ¿Qué buscas por acá, preciosa? 

El individuo es viejo, tiene una barba sucia y los dientes amarillentos torcidos. Cosette se esfuerza por sonreír y mantener la compostura. Está ahí por una razón. 

—Busco a alguien —se atreve a decir. Nota que otros de los hombres le prestan atención. La mujer tras la barra se echa un trapo sucio al hombre y se acerca hacia ella—. Un joven que estaba hablando aquí el otro día. Rubio, de saco rojo. 

Saben de quién está hablando. Lo nota por las miradas que intercambian y las risitas de desprecio. 

—¿Qué quieres de él? —pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa burlona—. Pierdes tu tiempo si te has enamorado, chica. 

Se sonroja fuertemente al escucharla. 

—Quiero hablar con él —replica—. Quiero… 

—Escucharlo una vez más —completa por ella otro de los clientes del local. 

Se gira sobresaltada para buscar a quien ha hablado. Es un hombre joven, que acaba de levantarse de una de las mesas de dominó. Tiene una botella verde en la mano, el cabello crespo desordenado y una sonrisa burlona que sin embargo no le resulta insultante. Es feo, con un halo de amargura a su alrededor que resulta triste. Sin embargo, no le provoca rechazo. 

—Sí —admite, al notar que el hombre espera una respuesta. 

Nota que el individuo aquel le hace una seña tranquilizadora a la mujer de la barra, quien retrocede no demasiado convencida. Cosette se queda quieta mientras el hombre llega hasta ella. 

—Deberías tener cuidado: una vez que te enganchas a escucharlo no puedes parar y Enjolras sólo habla de cosas que te pueden matar. 

El hombre parece muy seguro de lo que está diciendo. 

—Sólo quiero entender algunas cosas —replica Cosette. 

Como respuesta, consigue una sonrisa de medio lado. 

*** 

Sabe que se puede meter en un lío y podría matar a madame Santos del susto, pero no puede evitarlo. Sigue al joven, quien le promete que no están demasiado lejos de donde pueden encontrar al chico que llama Enjolras. 

Le ha preguntado si es amigo de él, pero como respuesta sólo ha obtenido una risa burlona y un enigmático “soy su adorador”. No es capaz de tomarlo en serio. 

Llegan a un café que tiene un letrero en la entrada que dice “Musain”. Entra tras el chico, algo inquieta, esperando un recibimiento similar al del lugar del cual vienen. Sin embargo, nadie parece determinarla demasiado. Todos allí son jóvenes, en su mayoría hombres jóvenes. 

—Espera aquí —le indica el chico y luego desaparece en la parte de atrás del local. 

Inquieta, mira a su alrededor y se abraza a sí misma. Todo está ocurriendo muy rápido y ni siquiera sabe qué va a decirle a Enjolras cuando lo tenga frente a ella. Qué puede decirle que justifique haber ido a buscarlo hasta allí. 

Antes de decidirlo, lo ve aparecer. Viene junto a otro par de chicos que Cosette nunca ha visto y detrás, el que la llevó hasta allí. 

—Hola —saluda nerviosa. 

—Me dice Grantaire que quieres hablar conmigo —dice Enjolras tras asentir a modo de saludo. Los chicos a su lado la miran con curiosidad y Cosette siente que se sonroja. Además, tiene la impresión de que no está muy contento con el chico que la llevó hasta allí. 

—Sí, te oí el otro día —atina a decir. Enjolras arquea una ceja. Es curioso cómo un rostro tan fino como el suyo puede ser tan severo. Sin embargo, ya que llegó hasta ahí se anima a hablar—. Hablabas sobre que las limosnas son migajas, sobre que Francia es prisionera y somos esclavos. 

Nota que los chicos observan a su alrededor, como si les preocupara que alguien estuviera escuchando. Al parecer, nadie lo hace. El local está algo vacío, Cosette se pregunta si por ser horas de la mañana. No conoce ese tipo de lugares, así que no puede saber si es por eso. 

—Sí que sabes hacer una buena impresión con las chicas —declara uno de los jóvenes con gesto burlón. Va muy bien vestido y se ve particularmente simpático. 

Enjolras lo ignora y tras intercambiar una mirada rápida con el otro chico, replica con indiferencia: 

—¿Qué quieres hablar sobre eso? 

—Tengo dudas —declara—. No entiendo mucho a qué te refieres, pero estás tan convencido que… quiero saber. 

Suena tonta, lo sabe y no le gusta, pero tiene que preguntar. Nota ciertos rastros de sorpresa en la cara de los otros chicos, y no le pasa desapercibida la risita divertida del que la ha llevado hasta allí. Ese al que Enjolras ha llamado Grantaire. 

—¿No entiendes a qué me refiero? —Repite Enjolras. Su tono se ha vuelto todavía más serio—. ¿Dónde has vivido todos estos años? 

Cosette siente que debería desviar la mirada, pero no lo hace. Al contrario, se la sostiene. 

—En un convento —replica con sinceridad. 

Nota que no esperaba esa respuesta. Parpadea confundido y eso da un espacio al otro de sus acompañantes a hablar. 

—Ahora no estás en el convento, ¿cierto? ¿Y das limosnas? —pregunta. Parece realmente interesado en su respuesta. 

Es un hombre de aspecto amable, aunque sospecha que puede ser tan duro como el propio Enjolras.

—Sí. Todas las semanas, junto a mi padre. En la iglesia y en otros sitios —contesta. 

El chico asiente al escucharla. 

—Entonces, tienes oportunidad de ver la realidad —señala. 

Así es. No termina de entender a dónde quiere llegar pero al parecer, Enjolras sí. 

—Necesitas aprender sobre el mundo en el que vives —le responde el chico, lanzando una mirada al lìder que Cosette no termina de entender. 

—Ahora estás fuera del convento —dice Enjolras con tono de autoridad—. Mira a tu alrededor. Observa con atención y respóndete a ti misma si lo que te rodea es un pueblo libre. Luego, podremos hablar. 

Ese parece el final de la conversación. Al menos para él. Se gira para volver dentro aunque se detiene frente a Grantaire un momento. 

—No vuelvas a hacer esto. Puede ser peligroso. 

El hombre lo mira con incredulidad. 

—Si crees que haría algo para ponerte en peligro, no me conoces —declara con un tono de adoración que hace más creíble la descripción que había hecho sobre su relación.

—No te entiendo —replica Enjolras con desdén, pero no se queda a hablar. Sigue adelante. Sus compañeros lo siguen, aunque los dos le dedican palabras y miradas de despedida. 

Sólo queda Grantaire, quien se encoge de hombros y se acerca a ella. 

—No estuvo mal —declara—. Al menos, aceptó volver a hablarte luego. 

Esa era una manera de verlo. 

*** 

Libertad. Mira a su alrededor constantemente, intentando dar respuesta a la pregunta. No hay nadie encadenado, obligado a trabajar para otros ni nada de lo que ella entiende como esclavitud. 

Sin embargo, cree que empieza a entender. Porque nadie puede hacer lo que quiera: no con hambre, sin trabajo y sin recursos. Todos están atados por la pobreza. Supone que a eso se refiere Enjolras. 

Le gustaría verlo para preguntarle. No puede decir que se sintiera muy bien recibida, pero al mismo tiempo siente que puede volver. 

Al menos hasta que cae en cuenta de que realmente no es así. Su padre ha regresado y vuelve a salir siempre de su brazo. 

Lo adora, pero de repente, caminando con él cerca del Musain pero incapaz de acercarse a él, cae en cuenta en que ella misma no es libre. 

*** 

Su padre se ve muy guapo vestido de guardia nacional. Siempre lo ha pensado, pero antes se enojaba cuando lo veía ponerse el uniforme, consciente de que implicaba su ausencia por muchos días. 

En esa ocasión, sin embargo, debe admitir que lo ve como una oportunidad. 

De todas maneras se despide de él con pesar. Le preocupa que se ponga en peligro, aunque nunca le ha contado mucho de qué hace cuando está trabajando con ellos. 

Pero luego de que lo ve irse, no pierde el tiempo. Corre a su habitación a alistarse y luego, pidiéndole a madame Santos que haga una comida particularmente complicada para esa noche, sale por la puerta de atrás de la casa, segura de que va a estar muy ocupada para ir a buscarla a su cuarto. 

Sola, emocionada por su propio atrevimiento, Cosette se apresura a caminar en busca del Musain.

Cuando llega ahí, inspira profundo antes de entrar. Al hacerlo, no tarda en encontrar en una mesa a Grantaire junto a otro par de chicos que no conoce. El primero, al verla, sonríe. 

—Hey, Apolo, vienen a verte —declara en voz alta, capturando la atención de todos en el local. 

En la mesa del fondo, Cosette ve ponerse de pie a Enjolras, quien la observa un momento y después, sin responder nada a Grantaire, le hace señas para que se acerque. 

Esa es la primera vez que se sienta a la mesa con él y empiezan a hablar. 

*** 

Cosette nunca había entendido a qué se refería su padre con que quería darle una vida tranquila. Nunca había comprendido hasta de qué intentaba protegerla. No había sido consciente de todo lo que le había evitado hasta entonces. 

Ahora, lo comprende. 

Enjolras le ha abierto los ojos. No ha sido el único, de hecho. Combeferre en particular ha sacado tiempo en más de una ocasión para enseñarle sobre todo lo que había ignorado hasta entonces: el reino, la revolución, la república, el imperio… El nuevo reino. Enjolras no tiene la paciencia ni el tiempo para eso. Pero todo lo demás, lo está aprendiendo de él. No hay más que escucharlo. 

Tiene que admitir que Grantaire le dijo la verdad al advertirla. Es imposible dejar de prestarle atención. Ahora sabe que pueden encarcelarlos a ellos por escucharlos y matarlo a él por decir lo que dice, lo que explica la molestia de Enjolras por haberla llevado hasta ellos. Sin embargo, necesita escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir. 

El mundo es un lugar muy diferente a lo que siempre ha pensado. Es un sitio cruel, inhóspito e injusto. Sin embargo, está lleno de personas con el poder para hacerlo cambiar. En el convento había aprendido sobre la benevolencia de Dios, pero nadie le había hablado de la crueldad del hombre. 

Ahora, Enjolras le habla sobre la capacidad de los hombres de liberarse a sí mismos. Sólo habrá libertad cuando haya igualdad. Sólo se puede conseguir la igualdad con la fraternidad. 

Pero todo eso sólo puede conseguirse destruyendo a los que los esclavizan. Empieza a entenderlo. 

La felicidad que tanto ha buscado se llama libertad. 

***

A Cosette le gusta mucho el grupo. Se hacen llamar los amigos del ABC y se reúnen en el café Musain. Pasan mucho tiempo allí pero cuando necesitan hablar de sus planes, lo hacen a escondidas, en un salón privado en la parte de atrás. 

No siempre tiene ocasión de asistir a las reuniones, pues depende un poco de las salidas de su padre de casa y de cómo puede mantener entretenida a madame Santos para escaparse hasta allí. Por suerte, la mujer respeta su espacio cuando le dice que estará leyendo en su cuarto. 

Ha estado leyendo, es cierto. Pero no libros de oraciones. Sus nuevos amigos le han dejado algunas lecturas para seguirse instruyendo. Combeferre en especial es dado a dejarle algo nuevo cada vez que la ve. Se lleva muy bien con él, al igual que con Courfeyrac. Son los dos chicos que conoció el primer día junto a Enjolras. 

Hay más de ellos que le agradan mucho. Está Jehan, el sensible poeta. Feuilly, el trabajador con sus sueños de viajar. Bahorel, quien resulta un poco violento para su gusto. Están Joly y Bossuet, un hipocondríaco y un chico con muy mala suerte, gracias a los cuales Cosette está aprendiendo que las relaciones no son sólo las de las parejas que se casan en una iglesia. Y por supuesto, está Grantaire, con su adoración por Enjolras proclamada a los cuatro vientos. 

—A veces tengo la impresión de que no crees en las cosas que dice Enjolras —le dice Cosette un día, después de escuchar un largo alegato por su parte desacreditando cada uno de los puntos que discutieron ese día. 

—Tendrías que definir “creer” para que te conteste a eso —replica sin negarlo, con esa sonrisa suya tan particular con la que parece burlarse de sí mismo. 

—Quiero decir, que no pareces creer que sea posible. 

No obtiene una respuesta a eso más que la manera en que su sonrisa se acentúa. 

—¿Qué haces aquí si no crees que se pueda lograr? —pregunta entonces, intrigada. 

Grantaire ríe ahora directamente. 

—¿Qué haces tú? —dice, respondiendo con otra pregunta. La mira como si pudiera decifrarla mientras da otro trago a su botella de licor. Nadie toma tanto como él—. ¿Vas a salir a pelear por liberar a Francia? 

Levanta la barbilla, ligeramente insultada. 

—Lo haré si puedo —declara. Está convencida. 

El chico parece comprenderlo, pero eso sólo genera otra de sus sonrisas. Es un poco frustrante, empieza a entender a Enjolras. 

—Claro que lo harás —concuerda. Luego lanza una mirada hacia Enjolras, quien habla al fondo del salón con Combeferre y Courfeyrac—. Y yo también. Tú, porque crees todas las palabras que salen de su boca. Yo, porque creo en él, aunque lo que diga no tenga sentido para mí. 

A Cosette le duele un poco el corazón al escucharlo. 

*** 

Un día, alguien más se suma al grupo. En realidad, no sabe si puede decirse tanto, tal vez sea sólo una visita y no regrese. Ella ya está en el café cuando el chico hace su llegada, siguiendo a Courfeyrac y mirándolo todo con unos grandes ojos oscuros. Grandes, hermosos y profundos, perfectamente enmarcados por unos cabellos oscuros y ensortijados. 

—¡Un discípulo! —declara Courfeyrac por toda presentación, al tiempo que hace al chico tomar asiento. Han llegado justo a la hora y Enjolras está por empezar a hablar. 

Cosette se obliga a desviar la mirada del recién llegado para prestar atención, justo cuando el chico está empezando a explorar la habitación con la mirada. De hecho, siente el momento en que su mirada se fija en ella y se siente tentada a voltearse, pero no lo hace. Está ahí para escuchar lo que Enjolras tiene que decir. 

Sin embargo, cuando todos empiezan a hablar y opinar, se permite mirarlo de nuevo. Parece algo confundido mientras los observa a todos. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y los labios ligeramente separados. Courfeyrac, a su lado, tiene un aire cálido, dispuesto a hacerlo sentir bienvenido.

Ella está muy segura de que no podrá sentirse de otra manera. El grupo es genial. Nota un par de veces que el chico dirige la mirada hacia ella y se esfuerza por sonreírle, pero alguien más empieza a hablar y se encuentra a sí misma desviando la atención. 

Luego, es el chico quien se pone de pie y toma la palabra. Contiene la respiración, con una creciente expectativa por lo que va a decir. 

Entonces, el chico empieza a hablar sobre Bonaparte. 

*** 

Aquella es la tarde libre de madame Santos, por lo que Cosette se puede quedar un poco más. Sin embargo, el ambiente en el Musain no es el mejor. Está en la misma mesa que Enjolras y Combeferre, mientras Courfeyrac camina de un lado a otro junto a ellos. Los otros se desperdigaron después de la reunión para realizar sus tareas, tomar algo en el café o irse a trabajar. 

—Trajiste un bonapartista —declara Enjolras con reproche por enésima vez. Empieza a notarse cansado de la discusión. 

—Un discípulo —lo corrige Courfeyrac—. Eso fue lo que dije al llegar. No es lo mismo. Necesita… trabajo. Como Cosette, cuando llegó. Sin ánimo de ofender. 

No se siente ofendida, así que le hace un gesto para que no se preocupe al respecto. Lo entiende. Ella tampoco sabía nada cuando llegó allí y ahora entiende todo eso que al chico nuevo se le escapa. Su nombre es Marius y ha estado viviendo con Courfeyrac un tiempo. Viene de una familia de dinero pero ha renunciado a él para valerse por sí mismo. 

—Me parece que tiene mucho potencial —se atreve a decir—. Yo estoy aprendiendo mucho con ustedes. Es cuestión de querer. 

—Él quiere a un emperador —le recuerda Enjolras. Se nota que sigue molesto. 

Combeferre, siempre más comedido que él, le dedica una mirada seria a Courfeyrac. 

—Si es tu protegido, te va a corresponder enseñarle un poco más para que entienda lo que hacemos acá.

El chico de pie suspira y detiene su caminar por el lugar. 

—Marius vive ocupado entre estudiar idiomas y tratar de seguir el ritmo de la carrera. Será lento. Pero si lo convenzo de regresar, creo que puede ser un gran aporte. 

Enjolras bufa al escucharlo. 

—No debería ser necesario que tengas que convencerlo. Debería comprender por sí solo la importancia de lo que hacemos. 

Courfeyrac arquea ambas cejas. 

—Lo entenderá. Pero debes admitir que hoy no lo despidieron como si desearan verlo de nuevo. 

Cosette se siente ligeramente culpable. Ella dejó el salón al igual que todos los demás después de la larga parrafada sin sentido que había hecho Marius sobre la época del imperio. 

—Convéncelo —dice con suavidad, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes—. Yo tampoco tuve la mejor bienvenida pero ahora entiendo todo. Prometo que seré amable con él cuando regrese. 

—Todos lo seremos —le asegura Combeferre. 

Courfeyrac, sin embargo, mantiene la mirada fija en Cosette y esboza una sonrisa divertida que ella no termina de entender hasta que habla de nuevo. 

—Si le digo que serás amable con él, me temo que lo tendremos de vuelta aquí mismo mañana. 

Cosette se sonroja y nota que Combeferre también sonríe como su amigo. Enjolras, por su parte, frunce el ceño y se levanta de la mesa. Su participación en esa discusión parece haber terminado. 

Ella, por su parte, se limita a preguntarse cuándo verán a Marius de nuevo. 

*** 

Una semana después, Courfeyrac vuelve a llegar con Marius. El chico tiene aspecto serio y retraído, pero su amigo asegura que se trata solamente de timidez. Es precisamente él quien lo lleva hasta su mesa y le hace tomar asiento a su lado. 

—Cosette te protegerá de todos estos desalmados —bromea Courfeyrac, provocando que el chico se sonroje hasta la raíz del pelo y ella también. Para rematar, muy satisfecho de sí mismo les guiña un ojo a ambos antes de dejarlos solos. 

Desde unas mesas más allá, Cosette nota la mirada severa de Enjolras, aunque ya lo conoce lo suficiente para que no le resulte intimidatoria. No sabe sin embargo qué efecto tenga sobre el chico a su lado. 

—Mi nombre es Marius Pontmercy —se presenta de repente, sin mayor introducción. Parece algo nervioso, lo que le resulta adorable. 

—Yo soy Cosette —replica ella, aunque Courfeyrac ya la hubiera presentado. 

Le parece que Enjolras está empezando a hablar, pero no le presta atención en un inicio. 

Hasta ese día tiene que admitir que las descripciones de Grantaire sobre Enjolras le han resultado un poco exageradas. Sin embargo, cuando Marius sonríe por primera vez, Cosette lo entiende todo perfectamente. 

*** 

Siempre ha detestado irse temprano de las reuniones y no poder acudir a las que realizan en la noche, pero no se atreve a escaparse a esas horas ni a regresar pasada la cena. Sabe que no hace nada malo, pero está segura de que le daría un disgusto a su padre. 

Ese día, sin embargo, cuando se despide de todos porque sabe que no le queda más que marcharse, Marius se levanta y se ofrece a acompañarla. Lo hace con algo de torpeza, se le nota la ansiedad en la voz y Cosette alcanza a escuchar risitas de sus compañeros. 

—Aún nos quedan temas por discutir —señala Enjolras. Sabe que el reproche no está dirigido a ella, conoce sus condiciones. 

—Oh, yo lo pondré al día —asegura Courfeyrac antes de que Marius tenga tiempo de discutir o justificarse. 

Cosette sonríe y le hace señas a Marius para que la siga. Es la primera vez que va a regresar acompañada a casa. 

Al inicio teme que va a ser un regreso silencioso, pero en realidad no es difícil hablar con Marius aunque en ocasiones el chico se enrede con sus propias palabras. 

—Dales una oportunidad a todos —le pide ella cuando hace referencia a las risas de los demás—. Son muy agradables, excelentes amigos y personas. Como Courfeyrac, pero cada uno a su manera. 

Marius no parece muy convencido. 

—No creo que me perdonen fácilmente lo de Napoleón —declara. Levanta ligeramente la barbilla y Cosette está segura de que no se arrepiente de una sola de sus palabras aunque le esté dando una oportunidad a las nuevas ideas. 

La curiosidad la ayuda a armarse de valor. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué eres tan apasionado sobre el emperador? Eres muy joven para su época.

Tiene la impresión de que no le resulta cómodo hablar del tema, nota como se remueve un poco y parece dudar sobre su respuesta. 

—Mi padre peleó por él. Incluso lo nombraron barón en el Imperio. 

Cosette arquea ambas cejas al escucharlo y siente cómo se irrita con él. 

—Entonces, ¿es por tener un título? —no intenta disimular la decepción en su voz. 

Sin embargo, Marius niega categóricamente y la mira con expresión firme. 

—Es por mi padre. Por seguirle, aunque sea una vez. 

No comprende exactamente lo que quiere decir, pero la decepción y la irritación se deshacen en su pecho como el hielo al sol. Hay algo profundamente sentido en sus palabras. 

—¿Por qué lo dices así? 

Su pregunta le arranca un suspiro. 

—Es una larga historia —declara. 

A Cosette no le importa. Quiere escucharla. Sin embargo, ya han llegado a la calle Plummet y no tiene más tiempo que perder antes de regresar a su casa. 

—Quiero escucharla —declara, mientras lanza una mirada hacia su hogar—. Tal vez la próxima vez que me acompañes a casa. 

Su sugerencia borra la solemnidad del rostro de Marius, quien sonríe ante la perspectiva de acompañarla de nuevo. 

Cuando Cosette entra de nuevo a escondidas a su casa, no queda rastro de irritación o de decepción en su pecho. Tan solo una calidez que no había conocido hasta entonces. 

*** 

La siguiente vez que acude a reunión, Marius la lleva a casa y le cuenta la historia del barón de Pontmercy y la señorita Gillenormand. El chico no puede evitar emocionarse, lo nota en el brillo acuoso en sus ojos y ella misma siente los suyos humedecerse. Entiende ahora la pasión que tiene por el Imperio. No es una cuestión política. Es un sentimiento. 

—Eres un buen hijo —dice finalmente. 

Marius niega y agacha la cabeza. 

—Eso es precisamente lo que no soy —declara. 

Ella se atreve entonces a estrecharle la mano y nota como su expresión cambia, mientras busca con la mirada su mano, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no lo está alucinando. 

—Es honorable que quieras respetar su memoria. Pero el futuro de Francia está en otro lugar. Creo que honrarás su memoria siguiendo lo que realmente crees, como él lo hizo. 

Los ojos oscuros de Marius buscan los suyos y asiente. Cree que le ha entendido. 

Al menos, después de ese día, no vuelve a mencionar a Bonaparte en ningún momento. Es un alivio, desde que le había contado la historia, había tenido miedo de que le mencionara a Enjolras lo del título de barón. 

*** 

—¿Cómo es tu padre? —pregunta Marius uno de esos días, camino a casa. Parece algo inquieto por el tema—. Courfeyrac dice que es muy fiero. 

Cosette contiene la sonrisa que le nace al pensar que ha estado hablando con Courfeyrac sobre ella y sobre su padre. 

—Papá es maravilloso —declara con firmeza. Siempre ha defendido ese punto, aunque sea la primera en aceptar que tiene su libertad totalmente condicionada. Pero no es su culpa: si aquel mundo no marchara tan mal, no pensaría que tiene que protegerla de todo. Sólo se le puede culpar de querer lo mejor para ella—. Me protege. Soy lo único que tiene. Igual que yo a él. 

El calor del cariño por su padre la envuelve mientras habla. Se siente algo culpable de engañarlo y mentirle para ir a las reuniones, mientras él piensa que está segura y tranquila en casa. Ahora que ha abierto los ojos a la realidad de Francia y la opresión que viven no puede dejar de verlo. No puede dejar de actuar. Pero no quiere hacer sufrir a su padre haciéndoselo saber. Para él, intenta seguir siendo su niña. 

—¿Y tu madre? 

La pregunta la entristece de repente. Nadie suele preguntarle por ella, aceptan que son su padre y ella de la misma manera que ella suele hacerlo, como si no pudiera ser de otra manera. 

—Soy como tú: no la conocí realmente —replica. Marius percibe su tristeza y por un momento cree que va a rodearla con el brazo para confortarla. Lamenta que no lo haga—. Pero ella era una gran mujer: hermosa, bondadosa y generosa. Me amaba mucho pero murió joven. Eso es lo que me ha dicho mi padre, aunque no habla mucho de ella. 

Hasta en ese momento se da cuenta de que Marius y ella tienen eso en común: ambos perdieron a su madre muy chicos y fueron criados por alguien que les quería proteger a costa de todo. La diferencia está en que él ha huido de casa para ser libre, mientras que ella se escabulle a escondidas todos los días que puede. 

Se pregunta si sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que él, pero descarta la idea de inmediato: ella no sería capaz de dejar a su padre. 

—Estoy seguro de que te pareces a tu madre entonces —declara Marius. Luego se sonroja. 

Acaban de llegar a la calle Plummet y Cosette le da un beso en la mejilla por despedida. 

*** 

—Si vas a preguntarle algo, es mejor que lo hagas ahora, antes de que Enjolras llegue. No le haría gracia escucharte. 

Cosette levanta la cabeza al escuchar a Grantaire. Está compartiendo mesa con él, quien le hizo señas al verla llegar. Debe admitir que últimamente suele sentarse sola para que al llegar Marius encuentre espacio a su lado. Sin embargo, extraña hablar con su amigo. Últimamente se ha limitado a verlo de lejos, tomando y soltando largas retahílas buscando la atención de Enjolras, quien estalla contra él de tanto en tanto. 

Grantaire se está dirigiendo a Jehan, el joven poeta con flores en el cabello y una pluma siempre en la mano. El chico parece saber exactamente de lo que le habla y no estar dispuesto a perder tiempo. 

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta ella, antes de escuchar lo que le tiene que preguntar. 

El chico más joven parece haber sido pillado en falta, pues se acorta de repente. Grantaire se ríe al notarlo. 

—Los chicos aquí, todos los que quieren entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Francia siguiendo los pasos de Enjolras, están muy intrigados sobre Marius y tú —declara con soltura—. Pero saben que su fiero líder no está para soportar distracciones, ya se irrita lo suficiente pensando que toda tu instrucción se va a perder cuando te vayas con el chico imperialista. Courfeyrac se está divirtiendo de lo lindo cada vez que se lo reclama. 

Debe admitir que no ha hablado mucho con Enjolras directamente esos días. Las reuniones siguen pareciéndole tan interesantes y apasionantes como siempre, pero se ha estado yendo con suficiente tiempo para poder hablar con Marius de camino. 

—¿Marius y yo? —repite simplemente, intentando disimular su turbación que le han causado sus palabras. 

—¡No son conscientes de lo adorables que son! —Declara Jehan, atreviéndose a hablar de nuevo. Tiene una gran sonrisa, como si aquello fuera lo mejor que podía haberle sucedido al grupo. 

De repente, Cosette se siente demasiado consciente de sí misma y de cómo los han estado observando. 

Justo en ese momento entra Enjolras. Lo saluda con una sonrisa que el líder del grupo le devuelve. Siempre hay un aire de gravedad en torno suyo, pero Cosette está segura de que realmente le importan sus amigos y sabe que ella no es menos. Sin embargo, no le ha dicho su opinión sobre “Marius y ella”, como dicen los demás. Por un momento cree que va a acercarse a saludarla puesto que aún quedan unos minutos antes de la reunión. 

Sin embargo, cuando la mirada del líder se desvía a su izquierda y se topa con Grantaire empinando el codo para vaciar la botella, la severidad en su mirada se asienta y parece abandonar cualquier intención de acercarse a la mesa a hablar. 

Poco después entran Courfeyrac y Marius. Deben venir hablando de algo divertido, puesto que ambos sonríen. El primero la saluda con la mano y luego le hace gestos a su amigo para que vaya a sentarse con él. Marius le dedica una de sus sonrisas ligeramente nerviosas antes de hacerlo. 

Luego saca una pequeña libreta y empieza a escribir. Se pregunta si estará tomando notas de lo que Enjolras tiene que decir. Le gusta como se ve su perfil cuando se inclina sobre el papel para escribir. 

De repente toma consciencia de que Jehan la está observando y se obliga a concentrarse de nuevo en lo que Enjolras tiene que decir, que es mucho. Empieza a describirles la situación de algunas familias en las afueras de la ciudad y cómo es un reflejo de que la situación se está volviendo crítica en el país y eso debe ser su prioridad. 

Eso no lo ha olvidado. 

*** 

Le gusta mucho hablar con Enjolras. La mayor parte del tiempo se limita a escucharlo en las reuniones. Casi siempre está ocupado y agitado, hablando con Courfeyrac y Combeferre. Pero en otras ocasiones saca el tiempo de sentarse con el resto de sus amigos. Cosette ha llegado a la conclusión de que todos son de gran importancia para él aunque no sea la persona con más facilidad para expresarlo. 

Incluso ella. 

A veces se sienta con ella y le pregunta por las personas que está ayudando con su padre. Por lo que ha podido aprender observando al pueblo. Por su interés en que otras personas como ella descubran que Francia no es el lugar que creen, que hay mucho que cambiar. 

Pero en ocasiones su ceño se frunce cuando la ve desviar la mirada hacia Marius. 

—Debemos centrarnos en nuestros objetivos —le advierte entonces. 

—Está celoso —masculla Grantaire detrás de ella. Siempre le saca una sonrisa escucharlo.

Enjolras lo fulmina con la mirada y Cosette puede sentir que en aquel intercambio hay mucho más de lo que se puede decir y explicar.

—De acuerdo, me equivoco —admite el hombre, aferrando con fuerza la botella de licor que siempre le acompaña—. ¿Qué sabe un dios de los insignificantes sentimientos humanos? ¿Qué sabe el sol sobre los humanos que se mueven bajo su luz? 

El líder del grupo pone los ojos en blanco y los deja solos entonces. Grantaire sigue hablando, hilando personajes que ella desconoce y palabras que no entiende. La botella de licor se vacía con rapidez y entiende que no tiene oportunidad de ayudarlo. 

Su mirada se desvía a la de Marius y se encuentra con la de él. Ambos sonríen. 

*** 

Hay períodos en los que su padre regresa a casa y vuelve a dedicar todo su tiempo a ella. Hubo una época en que eso era lo único que deseaba y ahora se siente un poco culpable de lamentar cuando debe quedarse allí o salir de su brazo a la calle. 

Igual lo disfruta, por supuesto. Su padre es bueno, se desvive por hacerla sentir bien y siempre sabe sacarle una sonrisa. Ella también se esfuerza por ser atenta y cariñosa, se abraza a él y escucha todo lo que le tiene que contar. Hablan de la época en el convento, de las comidas de madame Santos y de la gente que están ayudando. 

Sin embargo, luego, a solas en su habitación o caminando en el jardín, no puede dejar de pensar en las cosas que se perdió en la reunión del día. Extraña a sus amigos, las risas fuertes de Bahorel, los largos discursos sin sentido para ella de Grantaire, la calidez de Combeferre, la sonrisa franca de Courfeyrac… Y a Marius, por supuesto.

Se siente sola, aislada, y sobre todas las cosas extraña la sensación de que la libertad es posible. Una realidad que se deja entrever entre las palabras de Enjolras, siempre tan llenas de claridad para ella. 

Tiene el amor de su padre, pero no tiene libertad. 

*** 

Al final de la primera semana en mucho tiempo en la que no puede salir sola ningún día, tiene una grata sorpresa. Se encuentra paseando tras el atardecer por el jardín cuando ve una sombra tras ella. Al girarse con sobresalto se encuentra con alguien a quien no había esperado ver. 

Marius está allí. 

Se nota nervioso, inquieto, tiene el sombrero en la mano y lo retuerce un poco en los extremos. 

—No quería asustarte —declara rápidamente, tanto que se atropella entre ellas sus palabras—, pero te hemos extrañado estos días. Te he extrañado. 

Ella sonríe al escucharlo. El grupo la ha extrañado y él también. 

*** 

Marius encuentra la manera de entrar al jardín. Es discreto, es ágil y Cosette sabe en qué rincón del espacio verde pueden ocultarse. La libertad no le abre las puertas, pero ellos corren una verja para que él pueda llevarla hasta ella. 

Tal vez no es libertad exactamente, pero se le parece. 

Hablan. Ella le pregunta por las reuniones y él le cuenta todo: de qué ha hablado Enjolras, las ideas de Combeferre para acercarse a la gente, los contactos nuevos de Courfeyrac entre el pueblo. Las discusiones con Grantaire, los últimos pleitos de Bahorel e incluso los nuevos versos de Jehan. 

En otros momentos, no hablan. Sus manos se entrelazan, sus sonrisas se expanden a la vez. Sus rostros se acercan. 

La primera vez que Marius la besa, Cosette siente que algo nuevo se libera dentro de ella. 

*** 

Siempre ha pensado que Marius no tiene facilidad con las palabras. Se traba, se enreda y se repite, pero a Cosette eso nunca le ha importado. No todo el mundo puede tener la magia de Enjolras cuando habla. 

Sin embargo, cuando le entrega el cuaderno en el que toma notas, se da cuenta que está equivocada. No hay notas en él y Marius es un maestro de la palabra. 

Son todas palabras escritas para ella. Sobre sentimientos, sobre felicidad y sobre amor. 

Amor real. 

—Enjolras te podría matar si supiera que escribes esto durante sus discursos —se atreve a decirle, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa. 

Marius se encoge de hombros. 

—No lo escribí para él —declara levantando ligeramente la barbilla, lleno de dignidad. 

Cosette debe admitir que él es probablemente la única persona del grupo a quien no le preocupan las opiniones de Enjolras en particular. 

*** 

—Hoy Enjolras y Grantaire discutieron de nuevo —le cuenta Marius. Están en la banca escondida entre los árboles y ella está recostada en su pecho. Él juega con su cabello—. Enjolras hablaba sobre ti y cómo podríamos llegar a más mujeres. Cree que por no ser hombres se enteran menos de lo que sucede y puede haber muchas más como tú que reaccionarían en caso de ver lo que realmente sucede. 

Cosette sonríe levemente. Le hace sentir bien pensar que ella es la causa de que Enjolras piense en esas cosas. 

—¿Y por qué eso fue una discusión? —pregunta, sin terminar de entenderlo. 

Marius ladea la cabeza, buscando la mejor manera de explicarlo. 

—Grantaire dice que eso no es a causa de la monarquía y ocurría lo mismo en el imperio. Y en la república. Luego empezó a hablar sobre las mujeres y la historia. Parece que sabe mucho. Cortó la reunión y el hilo que iba siguiendo Enjolras. Costó un poco volver sobre el tema. 

Busca la mano libre de Marius, la cual reposa sobre su abdomen. 

—¿Qué quiere hacer Enjolras sobre las mujeres entonces? —pregunta disfrutando la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados. 

—Buscarlas y hablarles —responde Marius—. Es lo que quiere de todos ahora. Que vayamos a buscar más gente. 

Suspira al escucharlo. Le encantaría poder hacerlo. Pero sabe perfectamente que no puede. 

***

—¡Cosette! A ver si tú sueltas prenda. ¡Marius no nos cuenta nada!

Las primeras palabras de Courfeyrac al verla cuando al fin puede escaparse a una reunión le arrancan unas risas. El chico es el mejor amigo de Marius, pero desde que no viven juntos se queja de lo poco que lo ve y lo que cuesta enterarse de algo sobre su vida. 

—Menos mal que regresaste —añade después—. Hay una chica que anda rondando a Marius y es un poco espeluznante verla siempre ahí afuera. 

Ella arquea una ceja y cuando Marius llega, le hace un comentario al respecto. Él se muestra confundido hasta que parece comprender que su amigo se refiere a una vecina que últimamente se encuentra con frecuencia. Éponine, dice que se llama. 

—Tal vez puedas atraerla al grupo —le sugiere ella. 

Sin embargo, Marius no cree tener tanta influencia sobre la chica. La ayuda cuando sus posibilidades se lo permiten. Su familia tiene muchos problemas. Le cuenta sobre ellos y Cosette tiene la extraña sensación de que no le son desconocidos, pero los recuerdos de su pasado siguen siendo difusos. 

—Esa es el tipo de miseria que produce este país —declara Enjolras sobresaltándolos. Ninguno lo había oído llegar. Luego empieza a hablar sobre el tema y Cosette nota a Marius más interesado que ninguna otra vez. 

Por un momento siente muchas ganas de ir a conocer el lugar donde se marchó a vivir solo, pero sabe que no puede.

Odia esos momentos en que siente tan claramente que a pesar de estar fuera de casa, sigue atada. 

*** 

Un día que logra escaparse al llegar al Musain se encuentra solamente a Enjolras. Es extraño ver las mesas y sillas vacías, mientras el chico prepara unos papeles, como si estuviera pensando en irse. 

—¿Dónde están todos? —pregunta ella sin detenerse a saludar. 

—Cosette —Enjolras le sonríe. Ya le cuesta rememorar al líder que la había recibido sombrío y distante el primer día. Hace mucho tiempo que no se siente una visitante: es parte del grupo—. Te estaba esperando. Hoy decidimos salir a hablar con el pueblo. Todos andan en algún lugar asignado para hacer pensar a las personas. 

—¡Oh! —Por un lado le alegra que estén pasando a trabajar con la gente, pero al mismo tiempo comprende que eso significa que ella se queda por fuera. No puede arriesgarse a ir a lugares a hablar, donde alguien pudiera verla y descubrirla ante su padre. O donde tuviera que alejarse demasiado para regresar a casa. 

Probablemente sus pensamientos se le reflejan en el rostro. Enjolras se acerca a ella y se cruza de brazos. 

—Marius fue con Courfeyrac —añade—. Me hicieron prometer que te diría que irá a verte en la noche. 

Sonríe ligeramente para ella al escucharlo. 

—¿Enviaste a Marius a hablar con las personas? 

Enjolras tuerce el gesto al escucharla. 

—No me atreví a mandarlo solo aún. No quiero que empiece a hablar del Imperio. 

Ella ríe un poco. Sabe que no lo dice totalmente en serio, Marius ha ido ampliando su manera de pensar y ambos lo saben. 

—Lo haré contarme en la noche cómo fue todo —replica ella. Enjolras asiente, y aunque es notorio que las labores de ese día lo tienen de buen humor, su rostro se torna ligeramente más serio. Cosette se muerde un labio, inquieta—. ¿Te molesta? ¿Lo de Marius y yo? 

Se sonroja al decirlo, pero hay un placer muy particular en decir sus nombres juntos, en una unidad. Enjolras resopla y niega. 

—No tiene nada de malo mientras sepan centrarse en lo importante. No tengo más problema con ustedes que con Joly y Bossuet. 

Una sensación de calidez invade su pecho y la hace estirar el brazo para posar una mano en su hombro. 

—El amor es importante —le señala—. Es sólo una importancia diferente. 

No está segura de que Enjolras lo entienda completamente. 

—Eres feliz —declara. Como si fuera un hecho que debe admitir. 

—Lo soy —le confirma ella.

La gente podría decir que Enjolras es frío y distante, pero le preocupan sus amigos y es bueno sentirse una de ellos. 

Él asiente y luego se retira con suavidad de su mano, empezando a recoger de nuevo sus cosas. También debe irse, posiblemente se haya asignado a sí mismo un sitio para ir a hablar también. 

Cosette se muerde el labio inferior, dudando un momento en si decir lo que está pensando. Finalmente, decide que debe hacerlo. 

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Realmente estás tan negado al amor como todos dicen? 

Nota la rigidez de Enjolras al escuchar sus palabras y una parte suya lamenta haber preguntado. Sin embargo, ansía escuchar la respuesta. 

—Yo tengo que centrarme más que nadie —replica él con frialdad. 

Ella se atreve a acercarse un poco. 

—Pero… es compatible luchar por Francia y amar a alguien. Sabes… Realmente creo que Grantaire es sincero cuando habla sobre ti. 

No está segura en qué momento llegó a la conclusión de que lo que el hombre proclama a los cuatro vientos siempre que tiene oportunidad es lo mismo que ella siente por Marius, pero ahora no puede pensar de otra manera.

Enjolras suelta una corta risa seca. 

—Yo también —replica, pero no lo dice como si fuera algo bueno. 

Cosette frunce el ceño sin entender. 

—Te quiere. A su forma. 

No está cómodo con esa línea de conversación, puede verlo. Pero es la primera vez que tiene la oportunidad de abordar el tema con él y no la quiere dejar pasar. De todos modos, si Enjolras realmente no quisiera hablar de algo, guardaría silencio. 

—¿Lo has escuchado? —pregunta tras un momento. No logra identificar el sentimiento en su voz, una mezcla de amargura y resentimiento—. ¿Se puede hablar de sentimientos de algún tipo cuando hay desprecio? 

La pregunta la hace retroceder un paso. 

—Desprecio es una palabra muy fuerte —dice con cautela—. Es parte de tus amigos, no lo desprecias. 

Su expresión tiene un ligero tinte de incredulidad, pero niega. 

—No hablo de mí —replica. Esta vez sí está segura de la amargura—. Desprecia todo lo que creo y todo lo que hago. 

Eso no se lo puede negar del todo. 

—Tiene miedo —matiza—. Piensa que esto terminará tan mal como sea posible. Ya sabes lo negativo que es. 

Con un golpe de los papeles contra la mesa, Enjolras los termina de recoger y los sostiene bajo su brazo derecho. 

—Lo sé, y no puedo lidiar con eso. 

Cosette siente el impulso de abrazarlo, algo que no está segura de que sea permitido o recibido con agrado. En su lugar, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla. Nota la rigidez de Enjolras ante el contacto, pero no se aparta. 

Sin embargo, lo hace cuando escuchan unos lentos aplausos y la voz de Grantaire suena en el salón. 

—Ya era obvio que eres su favorita. 

No suena hostil pero el cinismo se puede saborear en sus palabras. Cosette se sonroja por la congoja de ver la reacción airada de Enjolras y su actitud de enfrentamiento inmediatamente activada. 

Además, no está segura de cuánto de su conversación habrá escuchado y la idea la mortifica. 

—Llegas tarde —declara con tono de reproche, ignorando sus comentarios—. Hoy no hay reunión. Todos tienen trabajo que hacer. Incluido yo. Me voy. 

La dirige un ligero asentimiento a ella a modo de despedida y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero Grantaire bloquea su paso, tomándolo del brazo. 

—Llévame contigo —pide. Cosette puede notar la fuerza del agarre en lo blancos que se marcan sus nudillos—. Déjame ayudar. 

Enjolras le sostiene la mirada. Es severo e imponente sin siquiera proponérselo. A Cosette no le extraña que Grantaire lo compare en ocasiones con un dios. 

—¿Harías algo por mí? —pregunta entonces. Hay un tono extraño en su voz. 

—Cualquier cosa, hasta lustrarte los zapatos —replica Grantaire. 

La manera en que baja la mirada por el cuerpo de Enjolras hacia sus pies hace a Cosette enrojecer sin entender siquiera bien por qué, pero voltea la cara. Tiene la sensación de estar contemplando algo que no debería. 

Sin embargo, de reojo capta como Enjolras sostiene al hombre de la barbilla, obligándolo a levantar la mirada hacia él. 

—Quédate con Cosette. Se merece disfrutar este ratito de libertad que logra robarle a su vida diaria, aunque ninguno de los otros pueda estar aquí. 

La petición la hace observar de nuevo. Grantaire sonríe, pero no hay alegría en su mirada. 

—No te preocupes. La enseñaré a disfrutar a mi modo. 

Enjolras baja la mano con la que sostenía su barbilla con rapidez, dejando claro que es un movimiento para alejarse. 

—Es muy sensata para eso —señala. Luego, deshaciéndose de la mano de Grantaire que ya no pone resistencia, se marcha. 

Grantaire se gira hacia ella con una botella en la mano. 

—¿Qué dices, Cosette? ¿Quieres probar cómo utilizamos la libertad quienes no tenemos un bien superior que proteger? 

Luego da un largo trago a la botella. No espera una respuesta positiva, debe pensar lo mismo que Enjolras y no se equivoca, no le interesa el licor. 

Sin embargo, toda aquella escena la ha conmovido más de la cuenta y siente que se le humedecen los ojos. 

—Oh Grantaire, tú no eres libre —murmura, y no está segura de si él alcanza a escucharla o no, porque no dice nada más. Se limita simplemente a tomar de nuevo.

*** 

Cosette no piensa en el futuro y no suele ver hacia el pasado. Nunca ha acostumbrado a hacerlo. Su padre no le habla casi nunca de la vida anterior al convento excepto para resaltar las grandes cualidades de su madre. Ella nunca ha pensado en la vida más allá de su hogar junto a papá. 

Empieza recién a preguntarse por el futuro de Francia porque Enjolras no habla de otra cosa y es su razón para luchar. Sin embargo, sobre su futuro personal no piensa hasta que Courfeyrac saca el tema a colación. Todo por lo poco que le gusta lo deteriorada que está la ropa de Marius. 

—Si planeas casarte con esta encantadora jovencita necesitarás que su rectísimo padre no te rechace cuando vea aparecer a un menesteroso pretendiendo a su hija —declara con vehemencia. 

Marius resiente ligeramente el calificativo, pero la mirada con la que revisa su propia ropa le dice a Cosette que le importa poco su aspecto y lo ama un poco más por eso. 

—Hazme caso —insiste Courfeyrac, y le lanza una mirada a ella pidiendo su apoyo—. Podemos compartir en la calle de la vidriera. Podrías pagar tu parte y te quedaría dinero para ahorrar. Además sería más seguro. Díselo, Cosette. 

Ella, sin embargo, está intentando procesar sus palabras. Casarse. Marius conociendo a su padre. 

Futuro. 

—Creía que estaba claro que teníamos que centrarnos en la lucha presente —dice la voz de Enjolras tras ella, salvándola de su falta de respuesta. 

La idea le resulta tranquilizadora. Las perspectivas del futuro le causan una presión en el pecho. No termina de imaginar cómo se tomaría su padre todo eso. Marius por su parte parece incómodo, como siempre que Enjolras les llama la atención de alguna manera. 

Courfeyrac, por su parte, se muestra tan inalterable como siempre. 

—¡Hablamos del futuro de Francia! —Declara con solemnidad—. ¡Estamos luchando por dejarle una patria libre a los que vienen, como los hijos adorables que estos dos tendrán!

Por un momento cree que Enjolras va a darles uno de sus discursos para centrarlos en lo inminente de su trabajo, pero tras mirarla a ella a los ojos, las comisuras de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba un momento y los deja solos. 

Courfeyrac continúa atosigando a Marius para que regrese a vivir con él, pero ella deja de prestarles atención. Está intentando controlar el desasosiego que le produce pensar en la idea de decirle a su padre que se quiere casar. De tener bebés. 

Porque sí, aunque no había pensado en ellos, en verdad quiere hacerlo. 

*** 

Su padre cae enfermo y más que nunca debe concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora. No termina de entender qué le ha pasado, porqué tiene quemaduras graves y por qué deben guardar el secreto, pero no se deja hacer preguntas. De todas maneras, nunca las contesta. 

Se dedica el día completo a él y tan sólo se permite un rato en la noche, mientras duerme, para salir al jardín donde llora y descansa en los brazos de Marius. Apenas y se entera de lo que este le cuenta sobre los chicos, sobre el trabajo del grupo e incluso sobre la redada que hubo en su edificio por la que terminó de decidirse a volver con Courfeyrac. 

Sólo quiere que la abrace y la acune. Sentir sus labios dejando besos sobre su cabello y sus manos firmes sostenerla. 

Luego regresa a la habitación y sonríe a su padre levemente cuando este abre los ojos y la observa. 

Aunque últimamente se empeñe en huir de él todo el tiempo posible, sabe que no podría soportar perderle. 

*** 

Su padre se recupera en unas semanas. Siempre ha sido fuerte y no es la excepción ahora. Al poco tiempo sale al jardín con ella en las mañanas y poco después salen a dar pequeños paseos. 

Un día de esos en que salen a caminar, ella sujeta de su brazo y su padre feliz de tenerla con él, ve algo que nunca en la vida pudo haber imaginado. Hombres, o personas que habían sido hombres alguna vez, atados por una larga cadena. Espectros de humanidad, desprovistos de toda vida y dignidad. Se estremece de miedo al mirarlos. Su padre le dice que son presidiarios. 

Hace un tiempo no habría sabido a qué se refiere, pero ahora lo sabe. Ha escuchado a los chicos mencionarlos. Personas que cometen crímenes y son encerrados por ellos. 

Ahora que los ve tiene una prueba de primera mano de lo que le ocurre a alguien cuando pierde su libertad. 

—¿Qué pueden haber hecho tan terrible como para merecer eso? —exclama. 

La manera en que su padre la mira la hace estremecerse una vez más y no entiende por qué. Nunca había visto a su padre tan triste. 

*** 

Algo ocurre con su padre y algo ocurre con ella. Hubo una época en que estar los dos juntos era lo único que necesitaban y ahora nunca resulta ser suficiente. 

Se ha repuesto, pero intenta pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible. No tiene ocasión de salir sola nunca, lo más que logra es encerrarse en su habitación e imaginar lo que los chicos estarán haciendo. Su padre a veces llega hasta la puerta de su cuarto e intenta hablarle, pero ella no tiene ánimo. 

Él entonces suspira y se retira. 

Tan solo un día intenta algo más. 

—Lo siento, Cosette. Eres una chica solitaria y me temo que es mi culpa. 

Sus palabras la hieren porque sabe que son verdad. Le gustaría tranquilizarlo, pero no puede. 

—Tal vez no tenga que ser así —dice en su lugar. 

Sin embargo, su padre suspira y desvía la mirada. 

—A cada quien le toca cierta vida y esta es la mía —declara con tono sombrío. 

Ella se muerde el labio inferior, sabe que debería callarse, pero las palabras de Enjolras sobre el derecho de cada quien sobre su propio destino se encienden dentro de ella. 

—¿Y la mía? —pregunta con más hostilidad de la apropiada—. ¡Hay tanto que no me dices! 

El reproche le quema los labios y el alma. La tristeza en los ojos de su padre y el peso invisible que lo hace bajar los hombros, la destruye. 

—Debes comprender que cada cosa debe ser revelada en su momento oportuno —dice de manera definitiva antes de dejarla sola. 

Entonces el vacío de la habitación le pesa. 

*** 

La situación en Francia se complica. Las calles de París están revueltas y aunque no sabe más que lo que Marius le cuenta en las noches, cuando sale de día con su padre puede notarlo. 

Cuando vuelve a ir al Musain encuentra varios cambios. 

Tienen nuevos informantes entre la gente. La chica que Courfeyrac llama “la sombra de Marius” ha reaparecido y por su insistencia en ayudar, ha terminado por hacer algunas diligencias para el grupo. Cosette la ha visto en un par de ocasiones. Sería guapa si pudiera vestirse y alimentarse mejor. 

Enjolras ha dicho algunas palabras al respecto también. 

—Me gustaría pensar que está acá por compromiso propio, como tú —señala con un resoplido mientras la mira seguir a Marius para entregarle una nota. 

Cosette siempre tiene la sensación de conocerla al mirarla, pero tendría que ser de antes del convento y de entonces no recuerda nada. 

—Sus condiciones no la dejan preocuparse por toda la Patria —contesta ella. Está muy orgullosa de sí misma y cómo puede comprender esas situaciones ahora—. Si pudiéramos ayudarla directamente a mejorar su situación… 

Lo dice por intentar, aunque sabe que Enjolras nunca aprobará esa línea de acción. Él quiere hacer un impacto real, no a cuenta gotas. Sin embargo, nota cómo lo valora antes de suspirar y negar al final. 

—Cuando Francia sea libre, ella y todos los demás estarán mejor —declara con seguridad. Sostiene la mirada sobre la chica y tiene la sensación de que en realidad le gustaría hacer algo por ella.

Cosette suspira y en ese momento, la chica la mira. Hay frío y resentimiento en su mirada, casi la hace retroceder. 

Tiene que obligarse a concentrar su atención de nuevo en la preocupación de Enjolras por la situación del general Lamarque. 

*** 

El ambiente en el café ha cambiado. Ya no llega a escuchar discursos encendidos. El trabajo ahora es de empacar y organizar municiones. Nunca en su vida había visto un arma y ahora le toca contar las balas para guardarlas en grupos equilibrados. Las ve extrañas y ajenas entre sus manos. Se sienten curiosas cuando las deja reposar en el regazo de su vestido mientras las va contando. 

No puede evitar pensar que hay vidas que se verán terminadas por ellas. 

¿Morirá alguno de sus amigos? ¿Le sucederá algo a Marius? Lo peor es saber que lo más probable es que ella no pueda estar ahí. 

Lo más inquietante es que a pesar del miedo, le gustaría estar ahí. Entiende por qué vale la pena. 

—Nada te impide alzarte ese día con el resto del pueblo —declara Enjolras cuando pasa junto a ella mientras realiza aquel trabajo automático. No sabe qué la impulsa a comentarle sus sentimientos, pero agradece que se tome unos momentos para escucharla. 

Sin embargo, su respuesta le produce una sensación intensa de incredulidad. 

—Está mi padre —le recuerda. 

Para su sorpresa, la mención de su progenitor produce una expresión de fastidio en el rostro de Enjolras. 

—Todos aquí, menos Feuilly y Marius, tenemos padres —declara sombrío.

No puede dejar de sentirlo como un reproche. Frunce el ceño al escucharlo. 

—¡Es diferente! 

Lo es. Ella no se ha ido de la casa como ellos, su padre la necesita. Está mayor y tiene todos esos secretos que no comparte con ella. Pero no sabe cómo explicarlo. 

Enjolras, por su parte, arquea una ceja. 

—¿Lo es? ¿Porque eres una mujer? Francia es la Patria de todos y es deber de todos levantarse a defenderla. Algún día deberás dejar a tu padre y luchar por el futuro de Francia, por el tuyo propio. 

Sus palabras resultan un golpe inesperado. 

—Mira a Marius —continúa Enjolras, levantando la mirada para localizar al mencionado, quien se encuentra limpiando armas junto a Courfeyrac—. Aunque no coincidamos en algunas cosas puedo reconocer su valentía de dejar la seguridad de un hogar por seguir lo que creía. Sé que también puedes admirar eso. Llegará el día en que te toque a ti. Nosotros lucharemos el día que muera Lamarque. 

No está tan segura como él de que llegado el día sepa cómo hacerlo. 

*** 

El cambio llega de repente. Cosette no se entera en un inicio de lo que sucede. Hay disturbios en la calle durante la noche y escucha gritos de policía. Su padre amanece alterado y con una determinación en mente que le comunica con resolución y un poco más de ánimo que en los días anteriores: 

—Iremos a Inglaterra. Ahí, tal vez, puedas tener una vida más acorde a la que quieres. 

La idea de marcharse tan lejos, la aterra. ¡Dejar Francia cuando están luchando por la Patria! ¡Dejar a Marius cuando su futuro le pertenece! 

Sin explicaciones, sin espacio a debate o votación de decisión. Pronto madame Santos está metiendo todos sus vestidos en baúles.

No tiene oportunidad de salir de casa para comunicarle a nadie lo que está aconteciendo. Aunque lo haga, no sabe si Marius va a poder encontrarle solución a eso. Cuando lo ve en la noche y le cuenta cae en la misma desesperación que ella: no tiene dinero para seguirla ni posibilidades de pedir su mano para que se quede con él. 

Le pide un día para buscar una solución y no tiene más opción que dárselo. 

Con lo que no cuenta es con que a la mañana siguiente, tras salir solo un rato, su padre regrese con urgencia dando instrucciones inmediatas de que se trasladen al apartamento de la Calle del Armado hasta que puedan hacer su viaje. 

No tiene manera de desplazarse al Musain para comunicarle a alguien lo sucedido. Está pensando dejar una nota en el jardín para Marius cuando ve al otro lado de la verja a la sombra. Acepta llevarle su mensaje con facilidad. Cosette le agradece de todo corazón, pero a ella no parece emocionarle ni su agradecimiento ni su misión. Tan solo le interesa hacer algo por Marius. 

El nombre de la sombra es Éponine. 

*** 

El apartamento de la Calle del Armado está en alto y no tiene jardín. Cosette piensa que va a ahogarse ahí adentro y sabe que va a ser imposible salir de allí sin que nadie lo note. Mucho menos para Marius entrar. Además, se encuentra más alejada del centro de la ciudad ahí, no podría para viajar y regresar con facilidad. 

No ha pasado un día y ya lo extraña todo. Desde su ventana no logra distinguir mucho de lo que sucede en la ciudad, aunque hay algo en el ambiente que parece agitado. Esa mañana, cuando regresa madame Santos con la compra del día a toda prisa, nota su agitación y no puede evitar preguntar. 

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta con apremio. 

Ella niega, como si fuera posible esconder que ha venido a toda prisa buscando refugio dentro de la casa. 

Cosette insiste, sabe que al final no podrá resistirse. 

—Nada que deba preocuparle, señorita. Ha muerto un hombre importante y hoy es su funeral. 

Un hombre importante. 

—¿Lamarque? —pregunta sin pensar si es prudente revelar que conoce su nombre. 

Madame Santos arquea ambas cejas mientras la mira. 

—¿Qué sabe usted sobre quién era Lamarque, señorita? 

Sin embargo, no se queda a darle respuesta. Retrocede hacia su cuarto, chocando con las paredes del pasillo al caminar hacia atrás, como si intentara huir de lo que viene pero no pudiera dejar de verlo. 

Es el día. El día en que el pueblo va a alzarse. 

Ella mientras tanto está sola en casa. 

Se detiene en el momento en que ve la puerta de la calle. Su padre se encuentra fuera, realizando gestiones para su viaje pero no tardará en volver si las calles están revueltas. Tiene muy poco margen. 

Recuerda las palabras de Enjolras y siente que algo arde en su interior. Corre a su habitación y busca el viejo vestido con el que salió del convento, negro y añejado. No llamaría la atención de nadie. Se obliga a entrar en él y se sujeta mucho el cabello. Se mira en el espejo y está horrible, en aquella ropa tallada, vieja y fea. Pero nadie va a notarla. 

Luego, con una determinación que hasta ahora le era desconocida, corre hacia la puerta de la calle. 

Se obliga a no pensar en la cara que pondrá su padre cuando se de cuenta de que se ha ido. 

*** 

Cosette corre y casi puede escuchar el corazón latiendo en sus orejas. Opta por detenerse para poder respirar mejor y evitar que las personas la miren con extrañeza. No necesita llamar la atención. Teme lo que podría ocurrir si se encontrara con su padre en ese momento, pero no se puede permitir correr hasta el centro de la ciudad. 

No está segura de dónde es el funeral, pero conoce los puntos de reunión. 

Tiene la sensación de que todos la miran. Probablemente sea culpa de la horrible ropa que lleva, anticuada e inadecuada para ella ya, pero no tiene ropa para una pelea, no sabe cómo debería ir pero entiende que uno de sus vestidos no es lo más apropiado. 

Intenta convencerse de que en realidad no llama la atención de nadie y todo son ideas suyas. Sin embargo, de lo que está segura es que todos están nerviosos, ansiosos. Como si sintieran en el aire que es el día en el que todo va a cambiar. 

Sin embargo, no cree que nadie tenga tanto miedo como ella. 

*** 

Cuando llega al café se siente sudada y todavía le late con fuerza el corazón. Enjolras, Marius y la mayoría de los otros no están ahí, deben estar en el funeral de Lamarque. Sin embargo, Grantaire está allí, hablando sin parar sobre ostras malas y otro montón de cosas que ella no acierta a entender. Se acerca sintiendo una punzada en el costado. Vino demasiado rápido. 

Él está de espaldas y no la mira. Está hablando sobre Enjolras y cómo había convocado a todos sus amigos a estar a su lado en el funeral de Lamarque. A todos menos a él. 

—¡A mí no me ve ninguna utilidad!

Toma un largo trago de la segunda botella sobre la mesa. Sospecha que ciertamente está muy tomado para poder colaborar en algo. 

Se acerca a él torpemente, chocando con una silla. Grantaire se gira la mira con sorpresa. 

—¡Si supiera que estás aquí, llamaría por ti también! —le asegura, como si ella necesitara aquel tipo de seguridad. 

Es él quien lo necesita. Cosette se le acerca y pone una mano en su hombro, mientras lo mira intrigada. 

—Vine en cuanto supe lo de Lamarque —declara. 

No tiene tiempo de mayores explicaciones. Se escucha la gente corriendo en la calle, hay gritos y galope de caballos. ¡Francia! ¡Libertad! 

Su corazón se hincha al escucharlos y una emoción desconocida para ella hasta ese día la invade. 

—No deberías tomar tanto si quieres estar en condiciones de ayudar —señala Cosette con suavidad. Nunca le riñe aunque le diga que tomar no es bueno para él. 

Grantaire ríe con amargura al escucharla. 

—Pero si en todos los sacrificios se involucra el alcohol. Hasta en el que hacían sobre el altar en ese convento tuyo al que ibas. 

Sin esperar la reacción a sus palabras, Grantaire deja vacía la segunda botella sobre la mesa y va a recoger una tercera a la barra antes de dirigirse a la calle. 

Cosette no pierde el tiempo para ir tras él. Grantaire la llevará con Enjolras y confía en que Marius estará con él como Courfeyrac y todos los demás. 

*** 

Locura. 

Cosette nunca ha vivido algo igual. Sabe que desconoce mucho del mundo pero no cree que eso sea habitual. Caen muebles completos, se estrellan contra el suelo saltando astillas en todas direcciones. Hay vidrios pulverizados, jirones de tela e incluso ladrillos. 

Pero el delirio real no está en los destrozos ni en la barricada que crece en altura de manera vertiginosa. Está en la cara de la gente. En la felicidad que irradian los rostros iluminados con sonrisas gigantes, la incredulidad de ver que es real. El momento ha llegado. 

Pronto distingue a los chicos. Todos y cada uno de ellos están ahí. Pidiendo muebles, arrastrándolos, haciendo crecer la barricada, animando a los demás. 

Ellos tardan más en notarla. En un inicio no sabe qué hacer ni cómo aportar y se preocupa más por seguir con la mirada qué hace Grantaire, quien parece más inestable que de costumbre. Sin embargo, el momento exacto en que Marius la encuentra no pasa desapercibido: hay un grito, una carrera en su dirección y de repente se encuentra levantada a volandas. 

El chico habla atropelladamente. Más que en ninguna otra ocasión. Apenas le entiende que fue a buscarla a la Calle Plummet y había pensado en morir al no encontrarla. No tiene tiempo de preguntarle si no ha visto a Éponine: pronto Enjolras está llamándolos a ambos a trabajar. 

No resiente el regaño: deben concentrarse en lo que está sucediendo. Apenas puede creer que está siendo parte de eso. 

Cuando Enjolras le sonríe se da cuenta de que ella también está sonriendo de la misma manera que todos los demás. 

Locura. Felicidad. Libertad. 

*** 

Grantaire no sonríe. 

Está ahí atrás, bebiendo, hablando, declamando a los cuatro vientos incoherencias mientras devora con la mirada a Enjolras. 

Cosette lo nota cuando la barricada ya está levantada y Enjolras no aguanta escucharlo más. Lo encara y le dice que abandone la barricada porque no es digno de estar en ella. 

Grantaire le ruega para quedarse allí y Cosette puede leer claramente su expresión. 

Él no sonríe: tiene miedo. 

Miedo de perder a Enjolras. 

Mientras el líder del grupo lo desprecia y le acusa de incapacidad para sentir, Cosette tiene una sensación de inquietud que se cuela dentro de su felicidad. 

Además de felicidad, allí hay humo, hay sangre y hay balas. 

Es la hora de luchar y aunque puede ser el momento del triunfo, también puede significar que algunos de ellos van a morir. 

Hasta ese momento, no ha pensado nunca en dejar de existir. 

*** 

Pronto encuentra su lugar dentro del edificio. No sabe disparar ni pelear pero las vendas y las heridas se le dan bien. Marius está afuera, con los otros chicos, defendiendo la barricada. Se estremece de sólo pensarlo. 

Apenas han tenido tiempo de hablar, pero ambos están de acuerdo en que aquel es su lugar. Después de todo, mañana o poco después van a estar separados: Marius no ha encontrado una manera de que puedan casarse y Cosette tendrá que viajar con su padre. 

Tal vez ese día sean capaces de cambiar su destino. 

No se entera mucho de los planes del grupo desde allí. Quieren saber qué va a hacer la Guardia Nacional y no se fían de nadie. Dicen que Enjolras ajustició a un hombre que intentaba causar el caos. No lo vio con sus propios ojos, aunque sí alcanzó a ver las blancas manos del líder manchadas de sangre. 

Prefiere no preguntar. No quiere saber. 

Sin embargo, cuando se alza el gran alboroto afuera no puede evitar que el miedo le cierre la garganta y la obligue a correr contra su voluntad hacia la puerta. Tarda un momento en comprender que la Guardia Nacional está atacando la barricada. 

El cuerpo se le hiela al ver a Marius trepar sobre la misma con una antorcha en la mano y un barril de pólvora en la otra. 

—¡Alto o vuelo la barricada! 

Sus palabras, firmes, seguras y definitivas hieren el aire de la noche por encima de los gritos, los disparos y los pies sobre la calle. Cosette apenas percibe a los que tiemblan de miedo y gritan al pensar que podrían volar todos por los aires en breve. Toda su concentración está en el perfil de Marius, hermoso a la luz del fuego, en su determinación y en la manera en que la Guardia retrocede, con miedo. 

Cuando el peligro parece haber pasado corre hacia él y le tira los brazos al cuello. Lo ama. 

*** 

Incluso Enjolras parece impresionado por las acciones de Marius. Todos hablan ahora con más optimismo de resistir hasta que el resto del pueblo se alce, inspirado por sus acciones. Cosette sospecha que Grantaire ya se ha llevado a la inconsciencia a punta de alcohol o no podría resistirlo.

Sin embargo, el momento de optimismo termina rápido, cuando Marius distingue en el suelo, a unos metros de ellos, a una chica con ropas de chico. 

Éponine. 

Los dos corren hacia ella, pero Marius llega primero. La levanta en sus brazos y lo escucha preguntarle qué ha hecho. La chica sin embargo, la está mirando a ella. Es una mirada lacerante que le hace sentir que no debería estar ahí. 

Incluso cuando es ella la que tendría algún reproche que hacerle. 

—No le di el mensaje —dice Éponine entonces. Su voz suena ronca y Cosette sospecha que así suena el abandono de la vida—. Creí que moriríamos aquí ambos. 

Tose, y hay sangre sobre sus labios. Marius las mira a ambas sin entender y Cosette más bien siente que de repente entiende demasiado. Se acerca a examinar las heridas de la chica, pero Éponine la rechaza con una mano, aferrándose al chico con la otra. 

—Déjame al menos esto —pide la chica y tose de nuevo. 

Cosette mira a Marius un momento y asiente. Sí, puede darle al menos eso, una muerte a su lado. 

Se incorpora y pone una mano en el hombro de Marius. 

—Estaré adentro —declara. 

Él asiente y luego, tras un momento de duda, centra la mirada de nuevo en Éponine cuando ella le indica que lo haga. 

Se apresura a regresar al interior del edificio. Hubo heridos en el intento de incursión de la Guardia Nacional y la necesitan. A Éponine ya le ha dado todo lo que podía. 

*** 

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado para cuando Marius vuelve a su lado. No puede evitar asustarse al verlo cubierto de sangre, tiene que recordarse que es de Éponine y no de él. Otros chicos tras él traen el cuerpo de la joven para dejarlo junto a los otros en el suelo. Cosette cree que los cadáveres debían tratarse con más respeto, pero allí no hay posibilidad de nada mejor. 

—¿Moriremos aquí? —se atreve a preguntar, articulando al fin sus peores temores. 

En realidad no, no quiere morir. 

—Tal vez —acepta Marius, lanzando una mirada hacia afuera. 

Sabe que si Enjolras estuviera cerca de ellos les diría que tuvieran fe en el pueblo, pero Cosette empieza a sentir el egoísta deseo de vivir. 

—No me despedí de mi padre —dice tras una pausa. No se había permitido pensar en ello pero ahora le pesa en el alma. 

Debe reflejarse en su rostro porque Marius la toma de los hombros y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Escríbele —sugiere con prisa, asaltado de repente por una idea—. Podemos darle la misiva al niño, a Gavroche, y sacarlo de aquí para que vaya a buscar a tu padre. 

La idea hace que le salte el corazón en el pecho. 

***

“Querido papá,

Cuando recibas esta carta estarás buscándome y lo lamento, no debí irme así pero tenía que hacerlo. La libertad me llamaba desde la calle y el amor me esperaba en las barricadas. Tenía que venir. 

Me hubiera gustado que conocieras a Marius. Es bueno, es valiente y lo amo tanto como él me ama a mí. Lamento haberte mentido y engañado, estos meses he estado saliendo de casa a escondidas para reunirme con un grupo que me enseñó a amar la libertad. 

No puedo lamentar haberles conocido. 

No tengo tiempo ahora para contarlo todo, pero quiero que sepas que si muero en la barricada, lo haré feliz de haber encontrado mi lugar. Lo único que vela mi felicidad es tu ausencia y no haberme despedido como debía. 

Pero no quiero irme sin que sepas que te amo. 

Tu hija, 

Cosette.”

*** 

Gavroche se pierde de vista con rapidez después de que le entregan la misiva. Se permite recostarse en el hombro de Marius antes de dejarle volver con los demás a la barricada. Es hasta entonces que regresa a atender a los heridos en el interior del edificio y nota que tienen un prisionero. 

El hombre está atado por las manos, sentado en el suelo y la mira fijamente. Al inicio piensa que es idea suya, pero luego comprueba que la sigue con la mirada. Es inquietante. 

Sin embargo, echa los hombros hacia atrás y se acerca al hombre con un trozo sucio de tela en la mano, el más funcional que le queda. 

—Tiene una fea herida en la frente —dice antes de agacharse junto a él para limpiarla. 

Tiene cierto punto ridículo intentar limpiar algo en medio del caos a su alrededor. El lugar está sucio, lleno de tierra y de sangre seca. El olor es cada vez más fuerte y desagradable. 

—Gracias —dice el hombre, aunque no siente que le esté agradeciendo. Hay algo filoso e irónico en su voz. Le desagrada. 

Decide no hablar con él y limitarse a limpiarlo, casi que por mantenerse ocupada, tan sólo un poco por la piedad que le han enseñado toda la vida. 

—He escuchado que te dicen Cosette —dice el hombre tras unos momentos. Escuchar su nombre en labios de aquel hombre la hace detenerse un momento y mirarlo a los ojos—. No es un nombre muy común. Conocí a un hombre que decía tener una hija que se llamaba así. 

Un escalofrío la recorre de arriba abajo al escucharlo. El mismo que ha sentido cada vez que ha notado a su padre presa de horror y miedo planeando una nueva mudanza: una nueva huida. Papá nunca le ha dicho de qué huyen, de hecho hasta ahora nunca se había permitido a sí misma llamar a sus escapadas por ese nombre. 

Pero tiene la misma sensación cuando el hombre atado frente a ella la devora con la mirada. 

—Si era el mejor hombre que ha conocido en su vida, era mi padre —declara ella con su mejor esfuerzo porque no le tiemble la voz. 

El resoplido de incredulidad del hombre le molesta profundamente. No sin cierta brusquedad termina de limpiar la herida en su cabeza y se incorpora de prisa. No quiere estar cerca de él. 

*** 

La noche se ciñe sobre la barricada. Los chicos se acuestan a dormir afuera, contra los muebles destrozados que forman la barricada, entre los pedazos rotos de muebles, los trozos quemados de antorchas improvisadas, los residuos de pólvora y balas. 

Marius le ha insistido en que debe descansar, incluso le buscó un espacio para dormir en el piso superior, donde al parecer sólo está Grantaire durmiendo la borrachera. Sin embargo, ella prefiere quedarse abajo, cerca de los heridos y de todos los demás. Por si pasa algo. 

Tampoco tiene sueño, sólo quiere abrazarse a Marius y dejar el tiempo pasar hasta que llegue el momento en que se decida lo que sucederá con ellos. 

Es la primera vez que puede estar con calma de esa manera junto a Marius, dejar que la abrace por la cintura mientras ella reposa la cabeza contra su pecho. Lo siente sujetarla con firmeza contra él, mientras ella dibuja círculos en su espalda. Allí, apartados en ese rincón del edificio, recostados contra la pared; agotados, adoloridos, pensativos. En silencio. 

Así los encuentra el revuelo fuera. Escuchan los gritos, los pasos corriendo y luego la fuerte voz aguda de niño que puede reconocer como Gavroche. 

—¡Es un buen hombre, lo conozco! ¡Es el papá de Cosette! 

*** 

El susto de verse sorprendida haciendo algo malo es algo que hace mucho no experimenta. Lo siente sólo por un momento, porque luego llega el miedo: ¡su padre, tan mayor, metido en ese lugar! Pero todo aquello lo deja de lado de golpe cuando entiende lo que significa: su padre está ahí. Contra sus peores temores, va a verlo de nuevo. 

No se detiene a procesar la expresión aturdida de Marius. Se incorpora y corre hacia el exterior, aunque se detiene en la puerta al escuchar los balazos. La escena es confusa, tarda unos momentos en distinguir que el guardia nacional con el arma en la mano en medio de los chicos, es su padre. Apunta hacia arriba, a un edificio desde el que al parecer los estaban atacando. 

Entre el grupo de personas de la barricada también parece haber confusión. Alcanza a ver las miradas que intercambian los chicos del ABC pero no se detiene en ellas. Cuando comprueba que han terminado los disparos, grita: 

—¡Papá! 

Corre hacia él sin pensarlo más. No nota quién toma el arma que su padre tira hacia un lado como si le quemara. Se lanza a sus brazos y esconde la cara en su pecho mientras él la estrecha con fuerza, más fuerza de la que nunca ha usado para abrazarla. 

Conoce ese lugar. Es en el cual siempre se ha sentido segura, desde niña. Ese sitio donde ningún mal o tristeza puede alcanzarla. El pecho de su padre representa el lugar más seguro del mundo para ella. Por un momento tiene la sensación de que todo va a salir bien y todo el miedo, el horror y la tristeza de la barricada han terminado. 

Sin embargo, cae en cuenta de que es una ilusión cuando su padre, tras un momento que se le hace demasiado corto la separa ligeramente de sí para verla a los ojos. 

—Papá —dice, pero no sabe cómo continuar. 

La horrible sensación de estarle fallando la deja sin aire. El hecho de ver en sus ojos sólo el mismo amor que le ha mostrado siempre es peor. Preocupación. Alivio. 

—¿Cómo la encontró? —pregunta la voz de Joly cargada de desconfianza, rompiendo el momento. 

Entonces nota los otros matices en la expresión de su padre: severidad, enojo, resolución. Levanta la mirada para ver a su alrededor y ella hace otro tanto. Localiza a Enjolras a su izquierda, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Combeferre está junto a él. Courfeyrac se desplaza fuera del campo de visión de Cosette y eso la alerta de que Marius se está acercando. 

—Debe haber seguido a Gavroche —sugiere su voz, confirmando aquella sospecha. 

Los ojos de su padre se fijan en Marius antes de negar. 

—Es muy rápido para mí —admite. Luego mira a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que le están poniendo atención. Efectivamente, así es—. No fue difícil encontrarlos: ya no quedan más barricadas. 

El peso de sus palabras cae sobre todos y un silencio sepulcral cubre la barricada. Cosette se estremece y siente cómo las manos de su padre, ahora sobre sus hombros, la estrechan como si quisieran confortarla. 

Sin embargo, ahora sabe que sus temores se harán realidad: van a morir ahí. 

—El pueblo se levantará —dice Enjolras a su lado. Sin embargo, por primera vez, Cosette ve en sus ojos algo que podría ser familia de la duda. 

—No, no lo hará —replica su padre y es posible sentir el pesar que le provoca tener que darles aquella noticia. 

De repente, el silencio se ve roto por el creciente murmullo de la gente de la barricada. Una frase se repite entre todas las que repiten las personas asustadas y alarmadas: “¡moriremos aquí!”. 

Cosette busca a Marius con la mirada y nota que su padre no le quita los ojos de encima. El momento de histeria colectiva es atajado por Enjolras. 

—¡La muerte siempre fue una opción! —declara con esa voz atronadora que llamó por primera vez a Cosette fuera de la burbuja en la que vivía para enseñarle el camino de la libertad. Sus palabras, brutalmente sinceras, cortan el estallido colectivo. Todos lo miran a la espera de las palabras que infunden valor en su esencia—. Estamos aquí porque creemos que vale la pena luchar por Francia. ¡Estamos defendiendo nuestra patria con nuestra vida! 

El ánimo del grupo varía con solo esas tres frases. Cosette puede ver cómo se animan los rostros. No son palabras nuevas pero reviven los motivos de todos. Sin embargo, una pesada sensación en la boca del estómago no le permite participar del clamor general cuando empiezan a soltar vítores y exclamaciones en nombre de la patria de nuevo.

Es Combeferre el que llama a la reflexión de nuevo. 

—Sin embargo, no es necesario que muramos todos —declara con voz calmada, pero de alguna manera logra que se le escuche sobre el clamor. 

—No, no lo es —declara su padre al escucharlo. 

Enjolras los mira alternativamente. 

—Usted acaba de salvarnos de un atacante imprevisto y confío en el juicio de Combeferre: los escucho —declara con solemnidad. 

Su padre le cede la palabra al chico más joven y la atrae hacia él mientras lo escuchan. Cosette se abraza a su cintura y se permite mirar a Marius de nuevo. Aunque algo cohibido, sigue allí, muy cerca de ella. Courfeyrac está justo a su lado y está asintiendo, como si supiera ya lo que va a decir su amigo. 

—Algunos aquí podemos dar la vida por nuestra madre patria si llega a ser necesario —declara el joven universitario con seguridad—. Pero otros dejarían en el desamparo a mujeres, niños y ancianos que dependen de ellos. ¿Debemos permitirlo? Alguien debe sobrevivir para seguir la lucha después. 

Aquellas palabras provocan nuevos murmullos en el grupo. Muchos empiezan a señalarse entre sí como aquellos que deberían salir, aunque Cosette ve a pocos con intenciones de querer irse. 

—¿Pero aún es posible salir? —pregunta Bossuet con duda. 

—Lo es —declara su padre ante la falta de respuesta concreta por parte de los demás, ganando la atención del grupo—. Pude llegar hasta aquí con este uniforme porque nadie me vio como un peligro. Hay guardias nacionales de este lado de la barricada que no necesitan ya sus ropas. 

Sus palabras causan revuelo. El grupo se agita y pronto han contado que tienen cinco uniformes completos que podrían utilizar. Eso inicia el debate sobre quiénes deben salir: los mayores, los que tienen madres solas, los que dejarán viudas. Nadie quiere ser el que deje a los demás, pero muchos tienen las condiciones por las que deberían hacerlo. 

El mismo Enjolras parece convencido por las sensatas palabras de su amigo y sirve de mediador para decidir quiénes viajarán fuera de la barricada llevando el futuro de la lucha por Francia con ellos. 

Cosette se mantiene ajena al revuelo, ella no deja a nadie más que a su padre y ahora mismo lo tiene allí. 

—Lo siento mucho, papá —dice finalmente. 

El hombre sonríe con tristeza y acaricia sus brazos. 

—¿Cuál es Marius? —pregunta con cierto tono de amargura que no le pasa desapercibido. 

Nerviosa, se gira para estirar una mano hacia el chico y acercarlo a ellos. Su padre no parece sorprendido al verlo, ya lo había deducido. 

—Este es Marius —declara con más seguridad de la que creyó posible y una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en su rostro sin poder evitarlo, orgullosa. 

El chico está más inquieto que ella y estira una mano para saludar a su padre, algo temblorosa y sudorosa. Su padre lo duda un momento antes de aceptar el saludo. 

—Señor Fauchlevant —atina a decir—. Quería conocerlo, digo, queríamos… Me hubiera gustado antes… Quería, pero… Quiero decir: sé cuánto lo quiere Cosette. 

Se enreda con su propia lengua y le resulta incluso más adorable que en otras ocasiones. No sabe si al final la frase que completó resulta la más apropiada. Su padre lo está fulminando con la mirada y no parece agradarle nada. Se le encoge el estómago de pensarlo y se abstrae de lo que está ocurriendo con los demás. 

—Aun así, te la quieres llevar —le acusa su padre con seriedad. 

—La amo —declara Marius precipitadamente, como una defensa irrefutable. 

Es cierto. La ama. Ella lo sabe. Sonríe ligeramente y se sonroja cuando su padre la mira. 

—¿La amas de verdad? —insiste el hombre que ha dedicado toda su vida a ella. 

Marius se acerca un paso más, como si quisiera tomarla del brazo y asiente. 

—¿Tanto como para dejar la barricada y llevarla contigo? —Insiste su padre—. ¿Para darle una vida después de esto? 

La sugerencia hace que el corazón le salte en el pecho de alegría, de una manera que no había esperado ya. ¡Una vida más allá de la barricada! ¡Una vida con Marius! 

Courfeyrac pone una mano sobre el hombro de Marius y se acerca. 

—Puedes ir a tener hijos con Cosette y criar a los nuevos revolucionarios del mañana —sugiere con un tono que pretende reducir la tensión del momento—. Puedes ponerle mi nombre al primero que tengan. 

Su padre no parece particularmente complacido con la manera en que el chico ha planteado la opción, pero no lo refuta. Mira a Marius fijamente, esperando una respuesta. 

Marius la mira a los ojos y tras unos momentos, asiente solemnemente. 

—No tengo nada que darle —declara con evidente dolor—. Pero sí: la amo. 

Su padre parece sopesar sus palabras y finalmente asiente. 

—Cosette no necesita nada más que el amor. Su vida está resuelta siempre y cuando no esté sola. 

La mirada de su padre regresa a ella. Algo en su actitud la inquieta y la felicidad que empezaba a sentir se reduce de golpe, ante la expectativa de algo que no termina de precisar. 

—Debes salir de aquí —le dice entonces, con una dulzura que no se merece—. Sal de aquí con Marius y encuentra la libertad que buscas en la vida. No en la muerte. 

Se estremece al escucharlo y lanza una mirada preocupada hacia el lugar donde Enjolras y Combeferre siguen tomando decisiones con el grupo. 

—¿Lo harás, Marius? —pregunta su padre con tono insistente, pero sin apartar la mirada de ella—. ¿La sacarás de aquí, protegiéndola con tu propia vida? 

Cosette siente que debería tener más decisión en aquella resolución, pero no encuentra las fuerzas para negarse por más que le importe Francia, la patria y la barricada. 

Mira a Marius, quien al ver reflejados en sus ojos el deseo de ir con él, asiente. Cosette nota de refilón la sonrisa en el rostro de Courfeyrac al escuchar su respuesta afirmativa. 

—¡Enjolras! ¡Tenemos otros desertores de la barricada! —declara el chico en voz alta. 

La palabra es malsonante, Marius se sobresalta al escucharla. Pero su padre y Courfeyrac parecen complacidos con escucharla. 

El líder del grupo se acerca, con Combeferre a su lado.

—Los futuros señores Pontmercy van a salir de aquí para ir a criar a la nueva generación revolucionaria —declara Courfeyrac con soltura. 

Enjolras la mira entonces y por un momento, Cosette cree que le va a recordar por qué están luchando y por qué debería quedarse. 

—No nos quedan uniformes —declara finalmente. 

La afirmación cae sobre Cosette como un vaso de agua fría. Sin embargo, su padre le estrecha el brazo con cariño y se adelanta un paso hacia Enjolras.

—Queda uno —declara. No parece una idea reciente, ya lo había pensado. Ella tarda un poco más en entenderlo—. Está el mío. 

En ese momento comprende cuál es el plan con el que ha ido a buscarlos. 

*** 

—El primero de sus hijos —le recuerda Courfeyrac. Su padre y Marius se retiraron al edificio para hacer el cambio de ropas. 

Cosette sabe que intenta distraerla del dolor que siente pero no lo logra. Respira profundo intentando contener las lágrimas. 

—El primero se llamará como papá —le replica. 

Courfeyrac suspira. 

—No puedo competir con eso. Será el segundo entonces. 

Aquello sí logra sacarle una sonrisa aunque vaya envuelta de tristeza. 

—El segundo llevará el nombre del padre de Marius —dice. 

El chico a su lado frunce el ceño. 

—Dime que al menos me darás el tercero —pide en tono de ruego. 

Cosette sonríe de nuevo un poco, aún triste, pero en cierta forma encuentra consuelo en la idea del futuro. 

—El tercero —acepta. Courfeyrac le da un beso en la mejilla y retrocede un poco. Tal vez entiende que necesita que por unos momentos la deje tranquila. 

Su padre va a quedarse en la barricada. Se quedará allí, con los chicos y la amenaza de que la Guardia Nacional caiga sobre ellos en cualquier momento, allí arrinconados como una trampa. Intentó convencerlo de que marchara con ellos, pero no hubo manera de sacarlo de su idea. Le ha sacado la promesa a Marius de que cuidará de ella y la llevará hasta casa. La hará su esposa. 

La cuidará y la hará feliz porque él ya no estará para hacerlo.

—Tu padre es valiente. 

La voz de Enjolras la saca de sus pensamientos. Ya ha terminado de despedir y animar a quienes han dejado la barricada. Marius y ella serán los últimos. 

—Lo es —concuerda ella. Está orgullosa pero tiene miedo. Y culpa. 

—Es bueno con las armas —continúa Enjolras—. Puede tener una oportunidad. Todos la tenemos aún. No nos des por muertos. 

Sus amigos van a morir también. Su padre. Sólo le quedará Marius. Se gira de golpe y abraza a Enjolras, quien por un momento se paraliza y no corresponde el gesto. 

—Ve, Cosette —dice en ese tono grave y solemne tan propio de él—. Te mereces una vida. Puedes hacer mucho por la libertad allá fuera. 

Estrecha el abrazo con más fuerza al escucharlo y asiente. 

—Nosotros lucharemos aquí hasta el final —declara Enjolras—. Puedes contar con ello. Todos los que quedamos aquí creemos en lo que hacemos. 

Cosette se separa de él y eleva la vista hacia el segundo piso del edificio. 

—Sí, todos. Incluso él —le recuerda. 

Enjolras sigue la dirección de su mirada y su rostro se ensombrece. 

—Grantaire debería irse también. No deberían perderse vidas de aquellos que no quieren darla por la patria. 

Ella suspira y pone una mano con suavidad sobre el brazo del líder. 

—Él sabe por qué quiere darla. Es libre de decidirlo así. 

Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, pero Enjolras asiente dándole la razón, aunque desvía la mirada. Luego, tras estrechar brevemente su mano, se aleja. 

Puede entender que no le dedique unas últimas palabras de despedida. Sabe que para él es difícil dejarlos ir. De todas maneras, Enjolras le ha dado ya todas las palabras que necesita: le ha cambiado la vida. 

*** 

—No puedo dejarte aquí. 

Marius fue oportunamente secuestrado por Courfeyrac para despedirse, dejándola a solas con su padre. Sabe que es el momento de despedirse pero no se ve capaz de hacerlo. 

—Crees en esto —le replica su padre, mirando a su alrededor. Sospecha que no entiende realmente por qué—. Si es una lucha buena para ti, lo es para mí. 

¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Ha llevado a su padre hasta ahí? 

Con un impulso abraza a su padre, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. 

—Tienes que salir de aquí, papá —dice con toda la exigencia que es capaz. 

Siente las manos de su padre, grandes y fuertes, acariciando su cabello con una ternura tan dulce como la que ha tenido siempre para ella. 

—Pídemelo y lo haré —replica, pero no escucha convicción en su voz. Pretende calmarla, nada más. 

Solloza sin pena, sin importarle que los demás puedan verla. 

—¡Hay tanto que quiero saber, papá! ¡Tanto que no entiendo! 

Las manos de su padre se detienen un momento y luego la estrechan con fuerza. 

—Debes irte ahora o Marius y tú ya no podrán pasar. —La toma de los hombros para separarla un poco de él y mirarla a los ojos. Lo ve algo borroso tras las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que tu madre fue una mujer fuerte y valiente que te amó sobre todas las cosas. Yo sólo he intentado amarte igual. 

Le da un beso en la frente que la hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza. 

—Marius —lo escucha llamar. El chico llega de inmediato a su lado y su padre le toma la mano para entregársela a él—. Cuídala. Ámala. Con tu vida. 

Cosette sabe que debería decir muchas más cosas, pero no puede. Tiene un nudo en la garganta y siente que se empieza a marear. 

—Lo haré, señor —asegura Marius, estrechando su mano con cariño. 

Es el momento, lo puede sentir. Toma aire pero antes de que pueda hablar, se ve interrumpida. 

—¡Vamos! —grita Courfeyrac detrás de ellos con urgencia—. ¡Necesitan salir ahora si quieren tener una oportunidad! 

Camina por inercia hacia la salida de la barricada, siguiendo el movimiento de Marius. Pero gira la cabeza y no separa la mirada de la de su padre. 

—¡Tienes que salir de aquí! —le repite. 

Te amo. Te extrañaré. Gracias. 

Todas esas palabras se le atoran en la garganta mientras se ve arrastrada fuera de la barricada. 

Se supone que va hacia su libertad, pero no lo siente de esa manera. 

*** 

Intentan caminar con calma, sin llamar la atención. Su padre les dio algunas instrucciones, en especial a Marius, sobre mantener la cabeza alta, mostrarse seguro y no brindar explicaciones a nadie que no les hayan solicitado. 

Pero ella no puede pensar en nada de eso. Ha llorado la mitad del camino, apoyada en el brazo de Marius. Intenta ser positiva, sentirse segura como desde niña de que su padre lo resolverá todo. 

Pero ya no es una niña. 

La noche los rodea y aunque en un inicio no sabe dónde se dirigen, se alejan con rapidez de la zona de conflicto. Cada vez hay menos muebles rotos, menos balas, menos muertos. 

—¿Vamos a tu apartamento? —pregunta finalmente. 

Si pierde a su padre, ya no tiene dónde ir. 

No es exactamente así, su padre dijo que pueden ir a su casa, sus propiedades les pertenecen. Pero no ese día. No hasta que todo se calme y nadie vaya a buscarla. O a él. Alguien los puede haber reconocido. 

—No —admite Marius. Está pálido y Cosette se pregunta si se debe a haber dejado la barricada. Si piensa en sus amigos, en Enjolras, en Courfeyrac y los otros. Pero cuando continúa hablando, comprende que es algo más—. Vamos a casa de mi abuelo. 

La idea la sorprende y se detiene un momento. Marius toma su mano con fuerza. 

—Tu padre dijo que necesitamos un lugar seguro si van a buscarnos. Un lugar donde no crean que vamos a estar. 

Le gustaría saber todo lo que su padre le dijo. 

—¿Crees que tu abuelo nos ayude? 

Nota como aprieta el puño de la mano que tiene libre y desvía la mirada un momento. Sabe que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo. 

—Sí, tal vez. Si se lo pido. No lo haría por mí, pero… Es por ti también. 

Cosette esboza una sonrisa involuntaria, aunque la tristeza y el cansancio le pesan. 

*** 

En un inicio piensa que el abuelo no los va a recibir. Pero cuando al fin alguien se levanta y abre la puerta los hacen pasar. El señor Gillenormand llega envuelto en su bata y aunque Cosette retrocede por temor a su furia, resulta que el enojo en su expresión se transforma en preocupación desbocada. 

Cuando se entera de que vienen de la barricada puede verlo temblar de miedo. Grita, pero se le pasa pronto y está abrazando a Marius, quien parece más confundido que nunca. Cosette piensa en el último abrazo que le dio a su padre y siente frío. Un escalofrío visible la estremece y eso llama la atención del dueño de la casa sobre ella. 

La mira fijamente y ella aguarda, sin retirar los ojos. 

—¿Esta es tu Cosette? —pregunta finalmente—. Es un ángel. 

Lo dice como si fuera una sorpresa. Una grata sorpresa. 

—Van a comer, asearse y descansar —declara con resolución, dando una palmada y buscando a los sirvientes con la mirada. 

—Sólo necesitamos quedarnos una noche —replica Marius con cierta resistencia. 

Sin embargo, el abuelo desdeña su comentario y apresura a los sirvientes a alistarles dos cuartos con prisas. Parece muy decidido. Determinado. 

Como si no fuera a dejarlos ir. 

***

Desde la casa de los Gillenormand no se escuchan los balazos. No se enteran de nada hasta que se corre la voz en esa parte de París. Las barricadas cayeron. Los rebeldes están muertos. 

La paz ha retornado. O eso dice el abuelo. Intenta tener tacto para dar la noticia, pero falla bastante. 

No sabe si hay sobrevivientes pero si los hay, están encarcelados. 

Son prisioneros. 

El señor Gillenormand no sabe qué hacer cuando Cosette estalla en llanto. Marius la abraza, pero él mismo está temblando. 

*** 

Cosette ha encontrado una nueva prisión. El abuelo no los deja salir hasta días después, cuando se otorga el perdón real a los sobrevivientes de los disturbios. 

Va con Marius a la calle de la barricada. Aún se ven los rastros rojos secos entre los ladrillos de la calle. Se toman con fuerza de la mano para entrar al Corinto. El lugar está destruido y vacío. 

Justo como ellos se sienten. Al menos se tienen el uno el otro.

***

En la casa de la calle del Armado, Cosette encuentra todo tal y como lo dejó, excepto que de madame Santos no hay rastros en ningún lado. Esa extraña ausencia le oprime el pecho y le hace pensar en que la mujer debió irse al no regresar ninguno a casa por días. 

No tienen noticias certeras de la muerte de su padre pero no hay señales de él en ningún lado. En su habitación, como le había indicado a Marius, encuentran la caja con los papeles que la hacen acreedora de todas las propiedades que creía que le pertenecían a él. Además, está el dinero. 

Pueden casarse sin pensar en los fondos. Pero en ese momento no puede pensar en ello. 

Solo puede ver que se ha quedado huérfana en el mundo. 

*** 

Marius intenta averiguar más cosas. A ella nadie quiere darle respuestas. Lo acompaña al apartamento en la calle de la Vidriera donde es evidente que ni Courfeyrac ni nadie más regresó nunca. Recogen sus cosas y ella intenta consolarlo recordándole que se tienen el uno al otro. 

Odia que tan feliz pensamiento no deje de ser un amargo consuelo. 

Más tarde, Marius le dice que se habla de algunos de los muertos en la barricada. Los últimos en caer. Dentro de ellos se cuenta lo que parece difícil de creer para muchos: uno de los rebeldes, en lugar de huir, había pedido ser fusilado junto a su líder. 

Ellos saben que es cierto aunque no estuvieran allí. 

*** 

Cuando los días sin saber de su padre se convierten en meses, Cosette no está segura de cómo llevarlo. Lo extraña, lo sufre, pero no está y no puede remediarlo. 

El señor Gillenormand presiona por una boda rápida para que puedan vivir bajo un mismo techo. Ninguno ve motivos para retrasarla: no tienen invitados que esperar. El propio abuelo firma como testigo y pronto está todo arreglado. 

Pero en las noches, en lugar de disfrutar de la miel de los primeros días como cualquier pareja de recién casados, Marius y Cosette se abrazan en la cama y llora cada uno sus pérdidas en el hombro del otro. 

Sin embargo, el tiempo corre y la tristeza empieza a desplazarse a un lado. 

*** 

No tiene una tumba para llorar a su padre. No hubo un cadáver que enterrar ni un final para recordar. 

Le queda una amarga despedida y la certeza de que fue un hombre capaz de darlo absolutamente todo por ella. 

Marius concuerda en poner una piedra en su memoria en el cementerio, aunque sea a una tumba vacía. La ponen al lado de la del señor Pontmercy y en ocasiones el matrimonio acude al lugar juntos. 

Su marido se arrodilla frente a la tumba de su padre, aunque ella sabe que es a sus amigos más cercanos, en especial a Courfeyrac, a quien llora. Ella contempla en silencio la tumba vacía de su padre y las lágrimas la queman por dentro. 

A veces tiene la sensación de que los observan cuando eso sucede. Se gira y busca sin resultado: están solos.

Quizá su padre desde el cielo los mira. 

***

No está segura en qué momento lo acepta. Puede ser en uno de esos paseos en carruaje a los que Marius suele llevarla esperando distraerla. Tal vez una mañana reordenando la casa, ejerciendo su papel de señora de la misma. Es posible que en unos de esos momentos de sentarse a leer a la vista todos aquellos libros que anteriormente leía a escondidas. 

Quizá una noche arropada entre los brazos amorosos de quien ahora es su esposo. Muy probablemente en esas tardes en que regresan a las reuniones clandestinas y empiezan a aparecer nuevos aires de rebelión en los discursos. Tal vez cuando las palabras de futuro para Francia dejan de ser las de Enjolras y pasan a ser de ella.

No sabe en qué momento se da cuenta de lo que eso significa. Simplemente, la realización está allí. 

Es una doble certeza, triste y reconfortante a la vez: por primera vez en su vida, es libre. 

Aunque no por primera vez, es feliz.


End file.
